Remembering
by MoonOak
Summary: Sequel to What Happened To Me. While on a hunting trip with Arthur and the Knights, Merlin stumbles across something hidden while looking for firewood and he starts to remember. Meanwhile Arthur has an old friend visiting
1. Chapter 1

Remembering.

Summery: Sequel to What Happened To Me. (Definitely should ready that first!) While on a hunting trip with Arthur and the Knights, Merlin stumbles across something hidden while looking for firewood and he starts to remember. Meanwhile Arthur has an old friend visiting, will she help?

All spelling and grammar errors are mine and I'm sorry!

Part One

/

Merlin was late again. Merlin cursed to himself as he ran through the corridors, swiftly passed the other servants and out of the castle. He made his way quickly past the people in the yard and to the stables where the horses we already set to go. Merlin swiftly made his way between the horses and the Knights, to get to his horse.

Gwaine opened his mouth to greet Merlin but Merlin quickly put his finger in front of his mouth to tell Gwaine to be quiet. He was so close and he didn't want to get caught now. Merlin couldn't help but feel like a little kid again, trying to sneak back into the house before his mother found out he had snuck out. Gwaine pressed his lips together in a tight smirk and nodded.

Merlin turned around, trying to be sneaky. Maybe he could try to convince Arthur that he was here the whole time, the King just hadn't noticed him. Merlin knew that Gwaine would be willing to give a word in that he'd been there just not noticed and probably the other Knights would help out. Merlin was friends with all of them and they were always willing to help the boy out. But he didn't have time to think of a good excuse or try to convince the King when he walked right into Arthur's hard armor.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up," Arthur muttered crossing his arms over his chest as Merlin looked at him. "I thought I told you early this morning! Now that we've been waiting for your lazy behind, we're behind schedule." Arthur stated, shaking his head and mounting his horse. He flicked the reigns and started heading for the main gate.

The other Knights followed, mounting their own horse and falling in step behind the King, except Gwaine. Gwaine turned to Merlin with a smirk on his face.

"Looks like the Princess is in a bit of a mood." Gwaine stated in a friendly fasion. Merlin couldn't help but smirk tying his bags to the saddle. When he was done he patted the horses nose gently. It gave a soft nudge to his hand enjoying the feeling. "We should catch up." Gwaine said watching the Knight and King disappear before them.

Merlin nodded and mounted his horse. Gwaine and Merlin quickly caught up with the King and the rest of the Knights falling in step with them as they headed out into the thick woods.

/

Merlin didn't ask what the hunting trip was for. He wasn't the biggest fan of them, even trying to get out of it last night. Merlin told Arthur his shoulder was a bit sore, that maybe he should stay at the castle. That if he rode on the horse too long it wouldn't be good for his shoulder but Arthur knew Merlin too well. It didn't help that Merlin wasn't the best liar, when it came to certain things.

It wasn't a hot day, which Merlin was thankful for. The heat made the trips miserable, but the cool day was refreshing and at least the horse ride would be a nice one. He hadn't been allowed far from the castle after being kidnapped, injured and possessed by an evil sorcerer. Arthur would have a fit if he found out that Merlin wondered anywhere without a Knight.

Gwaine was never too far from Merlin, though. Merlin respected Gwaine, he was a strong and brave Knight. Though he had noble blood, the King didn't know that and still he Knighted the deserving man. He also new Gwaine was one of his best friends but the Knight had become very protective since Merlin was abducted and injured.

It took a while but Merlin was healed, even his eyes were perfect now. Besides the sore shoulder and slight marks on his wrist, he was fine and in perfect health. He still didn't remember much from what happened. He still hears some of the voices of his friends in his dreams echoing in his head but they were always hushed and quiet, never keeping him from sleep.

Merlin looked up to see Arthur looking over his shoulder at him. It was just a quick glance, then the King turned his head forward again and focused on the trail. Arthur did that a lot lately. Just little glances. Every now and then. Merlin was always surprised that the King always seemed to know where he was or when he was by himself.

Arthur still believed that the sorcerer was out there and that he was still a threat to his friend. Arthur wasn't willing to let the sorcerer have another go at Merlin. Even when Gaius sent Merlin out to pick some herbs for some remedies, just outside the city, Arthur sent three Knights to tag along. Hell, he'd even go himself with his sword drawn and ready at all times.

Merlin sometimes felt a bit suffocated, there were too many people around him at times and he felt like he couldn't breath. Gaius always kept a close eye on Merlin. Most mornings Gaius would check the boy thoroughly before letting him leave his chambers. Merlin could feel the old physicians eyes on him whenever he was around, inspecting him like a patient throughout the day. Asking if he was in pain or if he needed anything.

Gwen always tried to help Merlin with the chores Arthur gave him. Whether it be polishing the armor or laundry or cleaning his room. Gwen would try to help. Most of the time Merlin wouldn't let her, instead he'd talk with Gwen and get her into a conversation while he finished up. Merlin couldn't help but think that one day Gwen was going to make an amazingly brilliant mother and that child was going to be very protected.

And the Knights were the worst, Merlin thought sometimes. Gwaine was never far from Merlin's side when he had to be. Leon and Elyan always had their eyes on Merlin when he was around. And though Percival was quite, he never went a day without checking up on Merlin. For example, Merlin just went to get some water when some kids ran past the corner surprising him and Merlin dropped the bucket he was carrying. The Knights were there in an instant with the swords drawn.

Everyone was trying to protect him and Merlin understood why they would think they have too but if they only knew how well he could take care of himself without a sword or shield. If only they knew just who he was and what he was really meant to do, the power he held.

But Merlin really did understood. This was his family and family worries about each other, they look out for each other and take care of each other. Merlin never took offence to any of their action. He knew they didn't think he wasn't capable of doing what he was use to they just didn't want him to get hurt again.

/

It took most of the day before Arthur found the spot he wanted to make camp. They dismounted and tied up the horses. They started setting up camp and Gwaine and Merlin made sure the horse had water and were taken care of. Merlin looked around the wooded area. Something struck his as familiar here, like he'd been there before but he was sure he'd never been there at least not stayed there. Maybe Arthur and himself passed through there at some point? Merlin questioned himself.

"What are you hunting?" Merlin asked Gwaine as he filled his bucket with water shaking the other thought out of his head for now.

"I don't know," Gwaine said shrugging his shoulder as he put his bucket in the water as well. "Arthur tends to ramble and gets a bit boring. Someone's suppose to visit, it sounded important." Gwaine answered absently. Merlin laughed getting up and the two headed back bantering between eachother.

"Hurry up, you two!" Arthur barked sternly. "We have limited sun light!" Arthur shouted impatiently taping his foot in the dirt as he watched the two take their time to rejoin them.

"Isn't yelling going to scare away your prey?" Merlin asked with a hint of amusement in his voice and Gwaine smirked.

"I wouldn't have to yell if you'd hurry up, _Mer_lin." Arthur teased with a smirk.

"Then go," Merlin encouraged not want to sound pushy. "I'll take care of the horses and start a fire and when you return I can get dinner started for you. If you catch anything that we could use, that is."

"Nonsense," Arthur said in a chiding tone. "You're coming along."

"I'd just make too much noise," Merlin answered. "And I'm not going to be your excuse for not getting anything again!"

"I'll stay with him." Gwaine offered but Merlin shook his head.

"No," Merlin said." It's easier to get things done with no one around." Arthur and Gwaine looked hesitant. Leon placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Merlin's right," He said trying to help Merlin out. Leon knew how much Merlin hated being dragged into hunts. "He is quite noisy and Gwaine does always seem to get in the way when he's not needed." He teased them both.

"Hey!" Gwaine said with a sigh of irritation, giving Leon a hard look.

"Fine," Arthur gave in. "But don't go far, if you need anything we won't be too far." Merlin nodded and watching the King and his Knights disappear into the thick forest.

/

Merlin finished with the horses quickly. They didn't give him any trouble, even Arthur's sometimes unruly horse seemed to be in a good mood this time letting Merlin take care of it and not giving any trouble. Merlin slipped them each a treat before checking to make sure they had enough water for now. When Merlin was sure they were done he moved on to the next chore.

Merlin got the pot out, along with a few other things he would be needing to cook tonight. He wasn't sure if Arthur and the Knights were going to be able to catch anything, Merlin asked the kitchen cook to get a bag ready for the trip just in case. The last few time they've gone out hunt they've come back empty handed and with a few funny stories.

One of the stories that he heard was of Gwaine accidentally tripping and ending up rolling down a hill on one trip. The King and the other Knights found great amusement in that while Percival help Gwaine back up the hill. Somehow, on the last trip Arthur landed face first in a huge mud puddle while Elyan and Leon somehow managed falling into a small lake while Gwaine laughed at them and Percival watched from the side with a smirk.

Merlin was sure that Gwaine got his revenge on that one. Thinking about it brought a smile to Merlin's lips. Gwaine was never one to let things go that easily, not when he knew he had to redeem himself. But the King never went into too much detail about it. Merlin made a note to ask Gwaine about it sometime.

/

Merlin went out and started searching for firewood nearby. He was sure the others would be back soon, hopefully with something that they caught. The night air was bringing a chill and even with the King and Knights in their chain mail and armor they would need to be warmed by the fire after spending their time wondering around the night air and Merlin himself was getting cold.

Merlin wondered who was coming to Camelot when he thought about what Gwaine had said. If it was a visiting King the whole kingdom would be preparing for it, so it wasn't something that big but big enough for Arthur to go hunting to greet the visitor with a feast of some sort. Merlin just pushed it to the back of his mind for now, it wasn't of import and he needed to focus on what he had at hand.

Merlin started looking for wood for the fire. As he was searching something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. At first he thought his eyes were playing a trick on him, maybe they weren't as healed as he first thought but he looked again and it was still there. His curiosity got the best of him and he stepped forward to inspect it. It looked like a hole, but it didn't seem to fit there it was too out of place, more like it was put there, like it was dug but someone was trying to hide it. Merlin left the wood he gathered in a pile and made his way slowly to the hole.

Once he got closer he realized something wasn't right about it, it felt wrong but familiar. It only looked about a feet deep and it was filled with leaves that had fallen form the trees around it. Merlin reached down and started removing the leaves to revile a small hatched door, big enough for maybe two people to go down at a time. The leaves had been there for a long time unmoved. There was already a layer of dead and decaying leaves on the door.

Merlin reached for the handle, a shiver running down his spin as he pulled the door up and opened. He looked around the forest. Arthur and the Knight's went in the opposite direction. He thought about waiting and bring them there but something was telling him to go without them. That he had to do this himself.

So he did. Merlin jumped down, he could smell the dust that he made when he jumped down and it made him cough. He whispered a spell and small flames appeared in his opened palm. He looked around the dark tunnel seeing an old torch laying on the ground by a ladder that lead to the door above him. He grabbed the torch and lit it to give him better light. It made things easier to see what was around him in the dark enclosure.

It wasn't big and he could tell no one's been there for a long time but he could feel magic within the walls. This place was built of magic, he thought to himself. There were cobwebs from the ceiling to the floor that Merlin cleared away. He walked through the archway and was faced with a scene he didn't expect. There were chains on the ground. Merlin kneeled down to inspect them, picking them up with one hand.

/

"_You will tell me what I want to know." A deep voice said with a snarl. Then he heard a sinister laugh follow. "Come now, you're the Kings servant and are known for not keeping your mouth shut. I know you know, who is the sorcerer helping Arthur!"_

/

Merlin quickly dropped the chains to the ground with a loud clatter and jumped back breathless. He was remembering. Merlin didn't want to remember. But these chains, he was held here. The sorcerer held him here and questioned him. His voice was hauntingly echoing in his head now. Merlin's shaking hands dropped the torch in the dirt and he ran out of the tunnel, slamming the door shut hard behind him.

Merlin looked back at the door with a shaky breath. His hands tugging on his hair, his body shaking all over and not from the cold. He struggled to take a normal breath, when he was finally able too he closed his eyes tightly.

"I don't want to remember." Merlin said out loud to himself. "Just let it stay a dead memory." Merlin begging to no one. Turning around Merlin quickly made his way back to the camp. He just had to get away.

/

"There you are!" Arthur shouted when Merlin ran into camp. "I see you didn't get the fire started yet." Arthur said looking around, missing the panic on Merlin's face.

"I… I um…" Merlin stuttered. Merlin was still willing the panic to go away. Nothing was there anymore, everything was over but his mind still held that deep voice in it and that laugh. He felt like he may pass out but he fought it, he didn't want to give Arthur another reason to call him a girl.

"Well, looks like you were wrong!" Arthur said triumphantly pointing at the two boars he had killed. "I did catch something! Enough for tonight and to bring back!" Arthur smiled but it faded quickly from the look on Merlin's face. "Merlin what's the matter?" He asked concerned.

"I'm… not feeling well." Merlin said making his way to the horses. Arthur stood for a minute confused, maybe Merlin saw something in the woods, maybe the sorcerer! Arthur's confusion turned to concern that quickly deepened and he turned to followed his friend and make sure he was okay.

Alarm flooded through Arthur when he saw Merlin mount his horse and start a fast gallop back down the path that they followed to get there. Arthur tried to call out, even grab at the horse to stop him from leaving but it was no use. Merlin was gone with just a dust trail behind him.

Arthur quickly rushed to his horse and untied the reigns. It was late. If Merlin made it to Camelot it would probably be early morning if he didn't get lost first or caught by bandits. But what made Merlin react this way? Merlin never ran off, even when he was mad at Arthur. The King wanted to search the woods, maybe the sorcerer was there but instead Arthur mounted his horse.

"You can head back in the morning." He said. "Get rest and be careful."

"No, Sire." Leon said as the other Knights backed him. "We'll pack up and leave immediately. Catch up to Merlin." Arthur nodded and flicked the reigns following his friend. Hoping to the gods he could catch Merlin.

/

**AN: So I hope you like the start! There's eight parts and they're all done. I'll post one a day. It's my Birthday today and before I drink all the wine and watch Third Star and Parked (My pathetic birthday with Jamie and Billy =P) I figure I'd post this as a present for you! If you read 'What Happened to Me' This is for you!**

**So here a quick glimpse of what's ahead. Merlin remembers what happened from the last story and it's not very pleasant. It's mostly Arthur and Merlin friendship, Gwaine and Gwen are in it as well but they're not very big parts, sorry if that disappoints but they are there. The dragon is there too! I did create a character for this one and they help out a lot towards the end. Hope you don't mind! Enjoy! Lots of love guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two.

/

Merlin just wanted to get away, the need to get as far away as he could was the only thing he was really aware of. Whether that be in Camelot or farther, right now he didn't care. He needed out and away from that place. He never wanted to see it again, he wished he could erase it from his mind but knew that he couldn't. Using magic was too risky, instead of just that memory he could accidentally erase everything.

The cold air was biting into his skin. He felt like being hit with thousands of little needles stinging and piercing into him. It took his breath away at first and the heat from his skin and the sudden coldness caused his skin to burn but after a few seconds he got use to it and his skin was starting to numb and he could ignored it.

Merlin didn't know if he was even going in the right direction but he didn't really care either. He just hoped and prayed that the farther he got from the place, that dreaded voice would just go away. He could still hear that laugh and he wanted it out of his head. All this was starting to make his dizzy and he wasn't sure how long he could stay upright on his horse.

Merlin shook his head to get that voice out of it. Maybe Gaius would know something that would help, he thought. But should he really waist everyone's time? They're just going to worry and he didn't want them too worry about him again. They had more important things that needed their concern and what was the use of them worrying when they really couldn't do anything. The sorcerer was dead, but then why did Merlin still fear him, fear his hold on him.

Merlin knew his horse was getting tired. The poor thing was slowing down, protest that it needed a rest. Merlin leaned forward and whispered some words from the old religion. He'd probably regret it later but he needed to get far away and giving the horse some of his energy to keep it going was the least he could do. Merlin felt his energy leave him as his horse seemed to pick up speed.

Merlin could've sworn he heard someone calling him, he just wasn't sure from who or if it was in his head or not. Merlin flicked the reigns and set out on a faster pace. Maybe he could outrun it, he thought, he hoped.

/

Arthur kept his eyes on the trail. He had to catch up to Merlin, that was the only thing he was sure of at the moment. So far, Arthur was glad to see that Merlin was on the right path. If he followed it correctly he'd make it back to Camelot by morning but if he ventured off the trail he wasn't sure where Merlin would end up.

But that didn't ease the Kings concern. What did Merlin see that cause that kind of reaction in him? He wasn't sick, he looked pale, yes but he also looked frightened and he could guess Merlin wasn't just shaking from the cold. It took long months before Merlin was finally okay again and now this. Arthur cursed himself for not keeping a better eye on him.

He should've let Gwaine stay with Merlin at the camp when he offered. Maybe he should've let Merlin stay home when he lied and said his shoulder was sore. Or that morning they should have left without him, leaving the servant behind, instead of waiting and dragging him along.

Arthur knew how much Merlin hated these trips, but he thought the fresh air and time away from Camelot would do some good for Merlin, it always helped him feel better. They haven't been far since Merlin got injured and Arthur thought it would be alright. They were all there, the Knights, the King. Arthur swore to himself that when they found the sorcerer that caused Merlin injuries he'd make him pay.

Finally, Arthur saw a glimpse of the other horse and Merlin. The horse was slowing down just a bit. Arthur felt his own horse slow, they were getting tired from not enough rest. Arthur pushed his horse to get closer to Merlin's.

"Merlin!" Arthur called out but he knew Merlin couldn't hear him. Arthur watched Merlin lean forward. At first he thought his friend was maybe falling off the horse and panic shot through him but when Merlin sat straight again and gave the reigns a hard flick and the horse picked up the pace and left the King behind.

"Bloody hell." Arthur said under his breath. He never realized how fast that horse had been before. He was thankful for it though, at least he knew the horse could get Merlin out of a bad situation safely and quickly.

/

Merlin reached Camelot just after sunrise. He was so tired and so was the horse. He dismounted and handed the reigns to the boy at the stable not saying a word to the boy when he greeted Merlin sleepily. He would have done it himself but his hands were so cold he wasn't sure if he would be able to unhook or untie anything. He felt so numb from the cold.

Using what little strength he had left he ran to the old physician's room. It didn't surprise him that Gaius was up this early, he had rounds to do but Gaius was surprised to see the young man back so early.

"Merlin," Gaius said looking oddly at the boy. "I wasn't expecting you to be home until later this afternoon." When Merlin didn't reply Gaius stepped forward and noticed Merlin's skin was pale. "Merlin?" Gaius said placing his hands on his shoulders. "You're as cold as ice!" Gaius said quickly grabbing the boy and leading him to his bed by the warm fire. "Have you been riding all night?"

"Just had to get home." Merlin answered tiredly. He didn't realize how cold he was until Gaius wrapped a think blanket around him. Merlin was shivering so hard it hurt and he couldn't keep his hands still.

"What happened?" Gaius asked checking Merlin for a fever.

"I had to get out," Merlin said quietly. When Gaius leaned closer Merlin realized that he didn't hear what Merlin just said. "I didn't feel well." Merlin answered instead, not wanted to concern him more.

"Well, lets get you into bed." Gaius said helping Merlin take his boots off. Gaius helped Merlin lay back and he watched the young man quickly fall asleep. He grabbed another blanket and wrapped it around the warlock. Gaius knew when Merlin wasn't telling the truth but the boy was so exhaust, Gaius knew he'd get more answers from Merlin later.

/

Arthur arrived at the stables slowly and he was exhausted along with his horse but he was happy to know that Merlin's horse's trail lead here. A stable boy quickly ran out to greet the King, bowing as he did and taking the Kings horse's reigns. Arthur jumped down, almost falling but caught himself and turned to the boy.

"Did Merlin come back?" He asked and the boy nodded looking bewildered.

"Yes, sire," The boy answered surprised. "He arrived just after sunrise."

"Do you know where he went?" The boy shook his head sadly at the King.

"No, Milord," He said apologetically taking the reigns from the King. "I'm sorry, I did not see where he went but he did leave his bag. I could drop it off at his chambers if you want me to." The boy offered but Arthur shook his head.

"I'll bring it myself, would you fetch it for me?" He asked.

"Yes, sire." The boy nodded taking the horse and putting it away then he grabbed the bag and handed it to the King. Arthur nodded and thanked the boy as he ran off to the physician's chambers, praying that Merlin was there and not wondering around unguarded somewhere.

/

Arthur rushed into Gaius's chambers. Gaius looked up from his table at him. Gaius was expecting Arthur to rush in sooner or later with the way Merlin arrived he just didn't know how long it would take the young King.

Gaius noticed that Arthur looked exhausted just as Merlin had when he arrived, but at least he had gloves and heavy clothing covered with the chain mail to protect him from the bitter air. He had been able to stay significantly warmer than Merlin had.

"Sorry, Gaius." Arthur said as Gaius hushed him and the King nodded and made a note to take quieter. He knew barging in was rude even if he was the King. Gaius nodded excepting his apology. Arthur held up Merlin's bag. "I came to return this to Merlin." Arthur said in a soft voice.

"I see," Gaius said taking the bag from Arthur and putting it by the table. "I don't believe that's all you came here for, sire." Gaius pointed out.

"Is Merlin here?" The King asked concern lacing his voice.

"He is," Gaius answered looking over at the sleeping from my the fire. "Almost froze to death but he's sleeping now. I don't think he'll be awake for some time, he needs the rest. He said he wasn't feeling well."

"Gaius I think something happened." Arthur said quietly but with urgency. Gaius could see the worry on the young Kings face. He himself suspected something being wrong with Merlin, but the boy looked ready to collapse and Gaius knew questioning him was a useless task.

"What do you mean?" Gaius asked getting closer to Arthur. Arthur looked at Merlin's sleeping form on the little bed covered in blankets and then back at Gaius.

"I believe that Merlin saw something when gathering firewood." Arthur stated. "I should not have left him alone, what if it was the sorcerer?" Gaius looked at the young King. He knew the truth, and he knew the dragon wouldn't lie to Merlin but it wasn't easy to explain to the King.

"Perhaps," Gaius said, looking away. "It could be more likely that he was remembering something, maybe that place reminded him of the trauma he went through." Gaius suggested. Arthur looked up sadly.

"Do you think he was held somewhere around there?" Arthur asked. Gaius held his hands up to calm the King placing them on his shoulders firmly.

"Sire, you know Merlin," Gaius started and Arthur nodded agreeably. "We need to give him time, he'll come to you when he needs to. You should go rest as well." Arthur nodded. He couldn't argue with the old physician, Arthur was ready to collapse himself from chasing after Merlin all night.

"Of course," Arthur said. "I'll comeback later." Arthur slowly headed over to the door tiredly. "Gaius," Arthur said hesitating by the door looking back at the older man. "What do we do if Merlin remembers? Will he be okay?" Arthur asked. Gaius couldn't help but notice that Arthur look and sounded like a confused, hurt child.

"I don't know, Arthur." Gaius answered honestly as the King nodded and left.

/

"_You're going to tell me what I want to know." The deep voice said. Merlin could feel something tight around his wrist, biting into the skin the sound of the chain clanking together. He could also feel something over his eyes, a rough clothes. He couldn't see anything. He didn't answer, just stayed quiet he wasn't going to give this man what he wanted. "The Lady Morgana has paid me well to get what she needs."_

_Merlin tried to pull at the things clasped around his wrist but it just cause the metal to bite into his skin more. He couldn't use his magic without reveling himself and Morgana finding out that he's Emrys. He wasn't going to tell the man anything and he wasn't going to let him tell Morgana._

"_I don't want to harm you," Merlin could hear the man take a few steps forward and kneeled down next to him. "But I will to get the answers I need." _

_Merlin heard the sorcerer whisper something but it wasn't clear. And as soon as he stopped he felt his head throb, like something was trying to force it's way in to his head. He didn't know what to do, how to stop the sorcerer from doing whatever he was doing. He wanted to use magic, wished he could but didn't risk it._

"_I will get the information out of you," The man said sinisterly. "Whether you want to tell me or not. I don't need you to talk to break you." _

_Merlin could feel his Magic building up to stop the man from trying to get into his mind. He knew he couldn't do much without giving himself away, but he could protect his mind from this man. At least he had to try._

/

Merlin woke with a start. His hands tugging on his hair. He could feel the throbbing in his head again, that agonizing pain again. He fell back and tried to hide his face in his pillow. Fighting the tears of pain that were threatening to fall. Even his wrists ached.

Someone touched the back of his shoulder and Merlin jumped, his heart racing. He tied to move away but strong hands held onto his shoulders.

"Merlin, look at me," Gaius demanded. Merlin blinked and looked at the older man. He could already see the concern in his face. Merlin couldn't help but feel guilty. "You're alright, just breath." Merlin did as Gaius asked. "What were you dreaming about?"

"I could hear him talking to me," Merlin said. "Morgana knows that there's a sorcerer helping Arthur, she just doesn't know it's me. That's what she wanted! That's why she had this man take me." He said quickly, his breath becoming faster and more frantic by the second.

"Calm down, Merlin." Gaius soothed rubbing circles into his back. "He's dead. He never told Morgana anything, did he know you were a warlock?" Gaius asked, not willing to call Merlin a sorcerer.

"I don't know." Merlin answered shaking his head as his voice cracked. "I don't know what I told him!" Merlin began to panic again.

"Here," Gaius said handing him a sleeping drought. "Go back to sleep, your body's still tired." Merlin took the drought and fell back to sleep quickly.

/

**AN: So many story alerts! lol I hope you enjoy, more to come tomorrow. Have a great Friday the 13th, don't run into Jason Voorhees! **


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three.

/

Thankfully, Gaius's sleeping drought gave him a dreamless night. Merlin knew he slept the whole day away yesterday but he was just too tired to really do anything. He expected Arthur to barge in and demand why he reacted the way he did and why he wasn't working, but he didn't. The King stayed distant from him.

It was early when Merlin woke up and decided to get up this time. Merlin didn't see Gaius when he looked around the room. Merlin got up slowly stretching carefully, his hands and legs were a bit sore from riding in the cold. He went to his room and dressed. He was greeted by Gaius when he opened his door.

"I was just coming to check on you." He stated walking into their chambers as Merlin emerged from his room. Merlin shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm fine." Merlin stated making an effort to sound reassuring with a smile. He did feel better, well rested at least. Gaius stopped Merlin and inspected him thoroughly. Checking him for fever, checking his pulse and poking at him a few times "Gaius really, I'm fine."

"Can you still hear the sorcerer?" Gaius asked. Merlin shook his looking down at the ground. He regretted telling Gaius that, it would've been a lot easier if he just kept his mouth shut. "What happened on the hunting trip?" Gaius asked. Merlin looked up at him and shook his head.

"I don't know," Merlin lied. "I could remember him talking to me." He semi lied this time. Merlin did remember him talking, he wanted the name of the sorcerer helping Arthur. There was no way he was going to tell the man it was him but the sorcerer was trying to get into his head and he could feel it like it was happening right there again.

"Is that what caused you to be spooked?" Gaius asked. Merlin took a deep breath.

"I guess, I let my mind get a head of me." Merlin admitted.

"Fear can do that to you." Gaius said. "If you need anything let me know. Now grab something to eat." Merlin nodded grabbing a piece of bread with a nod to Gaius.

"Yes, of course." Merlin said heading out the door. "But right now I have to go see if Arthur could live one day without me, he is helpless you know." Merlin said sarcastically and Gaius smirked.

/

Another servant told Merlin that the King was up. He wondered if he should bring him breakfast but the servant said that was already done. He was told Arthur was in the armory. Merlin thanked the servant and made his way to the armory. When he got there Arthur was polishing his own armor. He couldn't help but smirk as he watched him.

"I didn't know you could do that yourself." Merlin teased.

"Well, I wouldn't have to do this if I didn't have such a lazy servant." Arthur shot back getting up and stretching his back. "Well, since you decided to show up finally, I'm sure you can finish here."

"Yes, sire." Merlin said sliding in and taking his place.

"After you're done meet me on the training ground," Arthur said. "The Knights in training have a test today." Arthur said not sound very enthusiastic.

"Maybe you'll get some new Knights." Merlin chimed in but Arthur smirked and shook his head.

"We'll see," Arthur said heading for the door. He stopped before exiting and look to Merlin. "Are you alright?" Arthur asked. Again Merlin could hear the concern in his voice, just like with Gaius. Guilt flooded through him.

"I'm fine," Merlin said with a smile, trying to reassure Arthur so that the King didn't worry about him. "I just wasn't feeling well." Merlin could tell that Arthur didn't really believe him but he nodded anyway.

"I'll see you on the training grounds in an hour then." Arthur called out.

/

Merlin finished polishing the armor rather quickly, Arthur was almost done with it anyway. He put it away for when Arthur would need it again.

After an hour passed Merlin headed to the training grounds. It was sometimes weird seeing Arthur all dressed up and kingly. His normal armor, that everyone was use to seeing him in, he wore less now only on hunts, when he was training or when there was a threat against the kingdom.

Gwen sat on the side watching the Knights. Merlin went and joined her sitting down next to her with a smile. Gwen smiled back happily.

Merlin looked out over the field and couldn't help but smirk. You could always tell the rookies on the field. They always tried to be serious, sometimes taking everything to heart. Merlin wished they wouldn't try too hard, it was the cause of most of their downfalls.

There were four today. Merlin knew each one would spar with one of the four Knights while the King and Queen watched. Merlin had to admit he like watching the Knights fight. Each one was different and had their own very unique style.

"Those poor things," Gwen said looking sympathetically at the young men aspiring to be knights. "They look terrified. I think that one's actually shaking! Do you really think they're ready?" Gwen asked him.

"Looks like we're going to find out." Merlin answered as one of the boys walked up along with Leon.

The match began. Leon always fought with pride. He'd been a knight alongside Arthur for a very long time. You never saw his shoulders slump and his back was always straight and his head was always held high. He swung his blade with precision and always had his next move thought out in his head. Leon was good at predicting his opponents next move and finding their weakness, then striking.

Up next was Elyan. Elyan was quick and very clever. He was very good at catching his opponent off guard. He moved quickly, able to corner the young man and disarm him with in seconds. Elyan strikes with a blade as quickly as he moves on his feet.

Percival stepped up after. His height made him intimidating, to say the least. But before the match started he shook the young mans hand and wished him luck. Percival was quiet, even his fighting style was as well. He made very little noise. He sung his blade with ease and was light on his feet, gliding swiftly throughout the match. Merlin couldn't help but think of it as an elegant dance. When the match was over Percival helped the young man back up.

And lastly, Gwaine. Gwaine fought like it was a game he had to win. He took his time in the beginning, almost wearing down the other man. But really, Gwaine was building up data, figuring the attacker out. Gwaine may seem like a carefree drunk sometimes but Merlin knew the man was very intelligent. Once the other man was slowing down Gwaine attacked, using his strength to beat him.

"You did well," Arthur said to all the defeated men. "You will each get another chance so keep training." Gwen clapped for the boy. Merlin couldn't help but feel an eerily feeling fall over him as he looked down.

/

"_Excuse me young man," Merlin turned around when he felt a tap on his shoulder. A tall man stood behind him in a green cloak holding his arm. He couldn't really see his face with the large hood over it. "I've been traveling for a very long time. I ran into some bandits and just barely manage to make it away. My arm is injured and I need to see the physician. Could you tell me where I can find him?"_

_Merlin knew Arthur would be waiting for him, he told him to meet him after his training with the Knights. He hope that Arthur wouldn't mind that he was late, especially if it was because he was helping someone. At least he hoped._

"_I can show you, though I'm not sure if he's in his chambers." Merlin admitted. "Perhaps I could take a look at it until he returns?" Merlin offered._

"_That would be fine, thank you." The man followed Merlin. When Merlin opened the door he was right. Gaius still wasn't there. He called out for him just in case but the lack of an answer proved that the old physician wasn't there._

"_Let me just grab a few things and I can take a look." Merlin said looking around on of the tables._

"_Actually, there's no need Merlin." _

"_I'm pretty good, I've read all the book Gaius has…" Merlin froze turning around slowly to face the hooded man. "How do you know my name?" Merlin asked. He heard a low chuckle and everything went black._

/

"Merlin?" Gwen asked gently. He shook his head and looked at her realizing that she was kneeling in front of him with one hand grabbing his shoulder and the other on the side of his face. "Merlin, are you alright?" She asked concerned. There it was again, he did it again. He's making them worried.

"I'm fine." Merlin said with a fake smile as Gwen moved her hand from his face. "I should be going, Milady." He said respectfully to Gwen. Gwen opened her mouth to try and stop him but he had run off already. Gwen watched sadly. Something was wrong with Merlin.

Merlin ran for the physicians chambers. He knew it was empty, that Gaius was out making his way around Camelot. He couldn't help but feel nervous and jumpy. He looked around quickly.

The sorcerer took him from his home! He acted like a wounded man, he tricked him so easily! Merlin was mad at himself, how could he fall for that! Why didn't he sense something. The man had it timed out perfectly! No doubt Morgana had helped the sorcerer to know who he was, or who she at least thought he was.

How did the sorcerer get him out of Camelot without anyone seeing? Merlin questioned himself. The sorcerer must have been strong to get into his head but not strong enough to sense he himself had magic! Maybe he did as Morgause had when Morgana was poisoned. That was the only way he could figure it out.

Then he was taken deep into the woods. Merlin didn't want to, but he had to go back there. He had to figure everything out. He couldn't hide from it anymore. It was time to remember whether he wanted to or not.

/

Merlin grabbed his bag. Packed with what he would need and made his way to the stables. He saw the stable boy sitting down. Merlin whispered a few words in the Old Religion and the boy slumped forward fast asleep.

Merlin got his horse ready quickly. When he jumped on he whispered again in the Old Religion. But this time a different more complex spell. With this spell he'd be able to get out of Camelot without anyone knowing, they wouldn't be able to see or hear him with the horse.

As he headed out he watched as people moved out of his way. Not knowing why but the people knew that they had to move. He even passed by the King and Queen unnoticed, they looked concerned as they talked but Merlin didn't have time to waist. The spell wasn't going to last forever.

He made it to the trail Arthur had taken him on for the hunting trip. He knew about where it was and the horse gallop quickly along the path. When he got there again, Merlin tired the horse to a tree and rushed to the hatch. But he didn't have to open it for that voice to assault his mind.

"_Maybe you are useless." The sorcerer said. "Though you are very resilient. I'm very impressed." _

Merlin closed his eyes tightly covering his ears with his hands. His head started to throb and his wrist ache.

"_I think it's time to try something different." The sorcerer hissed. Merlin could feel the sorcerer lay his hand on his forehead. "I don't need you to talk to find out what I need. The one's you love will tell me themselves if they want you or the King to live." Merlin heard the sorcerer begin his spell. "Don't worry Merlin, I'll make sure your face is the last one your mighty King sees before I kill him!"_

Merlin couldn't believe it! The sorcerer used him, everyone told him that it wasn't him. He could feel the burning in his veins again, like fire running through him. That's what he felt, that was what caused him so much pain. He could feel his magic recoiling alone with himself again. The cold darkness surrounded him.

/

**AN: Any spelling and grammar errors are my fault sorry! Enjoy the story and thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four.

Gaius had just returned. He was tired. Camelot had a mild sickness spreading throughout the lower village. Nothing life threatening but Gaius made his way around to give medicine and any other assistance he could to the people suffering. It was a miserable sickness, causing pains and aches and fevers and nobody should have to deal with it even for a few days.

"Merlin." Gaius called out. When he didn't get a response he checked the young mans room but found nothing but the same usual mess. He expected Merlin to be back by now. Arthur usually released him from his duty by now, always a bit early since Merlin was injured, and Merlin always waited for Gaius, ready to help prepare remedies for the next day.

Gaius didn't want to think much of it, though something was nagging at Gaius. Maybe Arthur figured that Merlin was up for longer days again? But Gaius didn't have a good feeling about this, something felt odd and wrong. When Gwen rushed into the room Gaius knew his feeling was right.

"Have you seen Merlin?" She asked breathless, like she'd been running around for hours. He also couldn't help but notice the slight panic in her voice.

"What's happened?" Gaius asked in return.

"I don't know," Gwen explained. "We watched the knights today and I swear he just stopped breathing and he looked so scared. It took me a few seconds to get his attention and he ran off. I've been looking for him everywhere. I told Arthur and he's been looking around as well but he said his horse is gone!"

"I'm sure Arthur will find him…" Gaius said trying to sooth the Queen. Gwen looked at Gaius with tears in her eyes.

"It's been hours since anyone's last seen him Gaius," Gwen shook her head and all sadness disappeared and was replaced with anger. "I swear if anyone's hurt him again I will kill them myself. They will regret the day they hurt my friend!" She threatened.

Gaius understood Gwen's emotions. He prayed for Merlin to return safely, that this was just some misunderstanding and that the young man was off finishing his chores but if it wasn't, he'd help Gwen with whoever hurt the boy. Merlin was the closet thing to a son the old physician had and his magic maybe weak from years of not practicing but Gaius would gladly take the consequences if someone hurt Merlin again.

/

Merlin could hear the crackle of the fire and the warmth from it along with a heavy blanket covering him. He felt too warm and tried to push it off of himself. But the action caused his head to hurt. Not the same throbbing form before but a pain no less.

Merlin raised hand, pressing against the sore spot on his head. He opened his eyes to see blood on his finger tips. Merlin couldn't help a pained moan from escaping his lips.

"Please be still." A soft voice said. Merlin tried to sit up but was pushed gently back down. He looked up at a short haired blonde, blue-eyed girl wrapped in a dark purple cloak. He could tell she was younger than him but not by much. She pressed a cool cloth to the wound. Merlin had to admit he was starting to feel dizzy.

"What… happened?" Merlin managed to asked.

"I don't know." She answered pressing a little harder to stop the bleeding from his head and Merlin winced. "I'm sorry. You were passed out when I found you and your head was bleeding, I haven't been able to get it to stop." She answered sounding worried.

"I'm… I…" Merlin tired but he was just too tired. He just wanted to sleep.

"No, no. You mustn't sleep." She said. "Please hold on, I'm going to try something. It should help." She said. Merlin wanted to asked what she meant but he was too exhausted. Instead he felt the girl place her hands on his wound and she began to whisper something. Something in the Old Religion.

Merlin felt warmth flood him. It didn't burn like the sorcerer or cause him any pain. It felt nice, relaxing even. His body started to feel less tired and his head less dizzy. Merlin could feel the skin on his head begin to mend. She was healing him.

The warmth stayed with him as he felt the girls cool hands leave his skin. Merlin opened his eyes and looked at her. She quickly pulled herself away from him like he was something harmful to her.

"You have magic!" Merlin pointed out.

"Please!" The girl begged. "I mean no harm to you. You lost too much blood. I was afraid you were dying." She said quickly. Merlin realized she was afraid he'd turn her in. "I'm just passing through, I've traveled a very long time and only wish to see an old friend."

She looked terrified. Merlin wouldn't dream of hurting her or turning her in, she did just save his life after all. But she had magic like him! Excitement rushed through him. She was like him but Merlin suddenly felt his excitement turn to dread.

The few he's told of his magic either turned out to be evil or he's lost. He couldn't risk that feeling of betrayal if she turned on him. When Merlin looked up the girl look ready to run, she was terrified. Maybe she was different, he thought.

"I'm not going to turn you in." Merlin stated. "I know not all magic is evil and you saved my life!" Merlin said with a smile. "I owe you now."

"You owe me nothing," She said sitting back down by him. "I just wanted to help but I have to admit for someone so tall and thin you are quite heavy! I had a hard time dragging you here." She stated and Merlin laughed.

"I'm sorry." He smiled. "My name is Merlin." The girl looked at him surprised.

"Merlin, the King of Camelot's manservant?" She questioned and Merlin nodded confused.

"How do you…"

"He's an old friend, I've gotten a few letter's over the years. He's mentioned you in a few of them. When my father, King Tallon, would visit I'd play with Arthur and Morgana." She said. "Such a shame about Morgana, she was a lovely girl, at least when I knew her. My name is Saoirse."

"So, you're on your way to Camelot. Arthur said he was expecting someone." Merlin stated and Saoirse nodded. "Does Arthur know you have magic?"

"No," She said quickly. "I could never tell him, the law…"

"I know." Merlin said pushing the blanket off him and sitting up. "Don't you think going to Camelot is risky though?" Merlin asked. The girl just smiled and shrugged.

"I have faith that someday magic will be excepted." Saoirse said.

"And why is that?" Merlin asked curiously.

"My mother would tell me stories before I fell a sleep," Saoirse said quietly. "About a great Warlock named Emrys and a King. She told me they would unite all of Albion and bring magic back to the land." The girl smiled at him. "I'm waiting for that to happen."

"Your mother has magic too?" Merlin asked.

"Yes," Saoirse said. "But she's been gone for many years." Merlin looked sadly at her, ready to tell her he was sorry but she shook her head. "Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault." Merlin nodded

"I believe that King to be Arthur." Merlin said, Saoirse looked at him with excitement in her eyes. "King Arthur and Queen Gwenivere are destined for greatness." Merlin stated.

"Arthur got married!" Saoirse shrieked with joy then she looked confused. "Who would want to marry that pompous jerk?" Merlin couldn't help but laugh.

"Sometimes I wonder the same, but Gwen really loves that royal prat." He answered.

"Oh, I can't wait to meet the Queen!" Saoirse said happily.

"I'll introduce you to her." Merlin smiled. "I do have a question for you though," Merlin looked at her and she nodded for him to continue. "You're a princess, what are you doing traveling by yourself?"

"You're the King's manservant, and I'm guessing that Arthur cares for you with the way he writes. Why are you out here by yourself?" She asked in return. Merlin stayed quiet. He looked out to the trees where he knew the hidden entrapment was and sighed. "Your eyes are sad and something is causing you to be in distress. I won't pry but maybe you should face what's haunting you. You have a light in you, Merlin. One I've only seen with my mother so I know you're strong. I'm willing to help if I am able too." Saoirse said looking away and at the fire instead.

"Thank you," Merlin finally said after a brief pause. "But to be honest, I don't know what to do yet." He answered, confusion in his voice.

"I bet you'll figure it out." Saoirse said encouragingly. Merlin nodded. One thing the Sorcerer said that Merlin couldn't shake out of his head was, _The one's you love will tell me themselves if they want you or the king to live. _They all tried to protect Merlin and he couldn't help but feel horrible about it. He wouldn't even force his worst enemy to do such a horrible act. "You should get some rest, we can get to Camelot tomorrow."

/

When the knights returned empty handed Arthur was furious. Merlin couldn't have gone that far, he hadn't been gone for all that long, had he?.

"You couldn't find him!" He yelled. "This can't be happening, not again!" The King said pacing back and forth. "Ready my horse, I'm leaving at once!"

"Sire," Leon said stepping forward. "It is too dark to see out there, we've searched the immediate area, let us rest and tomorrow we will broaden our search and find him."

"Do not make a promise you cannot keep." The King said sadly to the Knight.

"We will keep it." Gwaine said sternly. "As soon as the sun has rises we'll go out. And I promise, My King, I will not return until I find Merlin." Gwaine said determinedly and respectfully. Each one of the Knights were worried, Arthur could tell. Even Gwen, at his side, he could see her concern in her eyes.

"Tomorrow, first light, we ride out." The King stated.

"I'm going with you." Gwen said. Arthur shook his head but Gwen just smiled. "Try and stop me." She challenged. Arthur knew that was a match he would never win so he nodded.

/

Arthur tried to sleep but he was too worried about Merlin. When he did fall asleep all he could dream about was that night. The night the sorcerer had returned in Merlin's body.

/

_Gaius walked into the throne room quickly. Gwen, standing next to her husband, looked up at the old physician. Arthur didn't look up or at Gwen he just kept at what he was doing._

"_Ah, Gaius," The King said happily. "I'm sure you've looked over Merlin, is he alright?" He asked. When Arthur turned and looked at Gaius his face dropped. Gaius looked torn between being angry and sad._

"_Sir, there's a problem." The old physician stated._

"_Gaius what's wrong?" Gwen asked her voice filled with concern._

"_That's not Merlin." Gaius stated. "It's an evil sorcerer."_

"_And why would you say that?" Arthur asked confused._

"_He's obliviously lost his mind." Merlin's low voice said as he was leaning against the doorway. Arthur quickly push Gaius behind him with Gwen. "Looks like Gaius maybe getting a little too old for this job." The evil sorcerer said smugly with Merlin's voice._

_Arthur couldn't help how wrong it was. Merlin was full of joy and clumsiness. He always had that bright spark in his eyes and a goofy smile on his face. But this Merlin was dark, evil. His voice to calm and his composure still and not clumsy._

"_I know Merlin," Arthur said drawing his sword. "And you are not him."_

"_But Sire," The sorcerer said sounding deeply hurt. "Do you not believe me?" He asked with a smirk._

"_I know my friend!" Arthur said sternly. "You should've tried harder to fool me! Now, tell me what you did with him!" Arthur demanded. _

"_But I'm right here!" The sorcerer said walking further into the room, revealing a long shiny blade. He twirled it in his hands slowly. "Do you still not believe me?" He said with a shrug. "Doesn't seem to matter then. I was paid to do one of two things and since this pleasant little servant was very loyal to you I guess I'll just go for the main goal. It will be my pleasure to kill the King of Camelot." He said with a smirk._

_The sound of a sword being unsheathed cause the sorcerer to turn around and be faced with Sir Gwaine's silver blade. The Knight stood dangerously still, his face filled with anger._

"_I swear," Gwaine said lifting his blade to the sorcerer's throat, Merlin's throat, causing Arthur to flinch giving Gwaine a hard look. Gwaine nodded and pulled the blade back a few inches. "When Merlin is safe I will cut your throat and let you bleed to death! Where is he! Where's Merlin?" Gwaine demanded threateningly ready to strike. _

"_A Knight in shining armor." The sorcerer teased. "But I have no use for you." He smiled and with a flick of his wrist sent Gwaine into the hard, stone wall. Gwen ran up angrily._

"_You leave Merlin alone!" Gwen said, in a dangerous tone. Arthur looked to his wife quickly. He's never heard her sound so mad and protective. "You won't make it out of this room alive if you harm him."_

"_I'm not the one you'll be harming." The sorcerer said in a low voice. The sorcerer froze as a low rumble echoed through the castle. He looked around as though he was listening, his eyes wide with horror. "This boy…" He suddenly said in a soft quiet voice. "He's… Em…" But the sorcerer shook his head looking back up to Arthur with a wicked smile. "You don't even know." The Sorcerer laughed. "You want to protect your friend?" He teased._

"_I will find away and when I do I will enjoy getting my revenge." Arthur threatened. The sorcerer swung the blade at Arthur quickly and the King blocked it._

"_Now it seems you have two choices," The sorcerer mocked swinging the blade again this time quicker. Arthur blocked the strong blow again. "To kill me, you have to kill your friend, or I'll kill him in the most painfully slow way that I can think of." He smirked swinging hard and fast._

_Arthur continued to block, never swinging back. This was Merlin, he still had to be there somewhere. There had to be another way he had to figure something out. But the sorcerer just smiled._

"_Your time's running out my King, I guess you'd rather let your friend suffer a long unbearable death or perhaps he'd join me…"_

"_Merlin would never help you!" Gwen shouted. _

"_Your right, so what's your choice Arthur?" The sorcerer stepped back dropping the sword in his hands. Arthur let his arm drop, the tip of his blade touching the floor._

"_Please, I beg you kill me!" Arthur pleaded._

"_Arthur no!" Gwen cried but he ignored her._

"_I believe his death will be the downfall to Camelot and to you." He said about the boy he possessed. "Camelot will burn and the Lady Morgana will be pleased to have the one responsible for her doom dead." The sorcerer laughed. The sorcerer opened his mouth to start a spell but Arthur raised his sword quickly and thrust it through his friends body._

_Arthur heard Gwen's cry and even Gwaine shout out something before but Arthur didn't hesitate. He looked at the sword and prayed he didn't hit Merlin's heart. He pulled the sword out and watch the sorcerer raise Merlin's injured wrists to the wound, blood seeping through is fingers quickly._

"_I'm so sorry Merlin." Arthur said sadly. Arthur watched the dark lift from his friends eyes, that familiar spark was back but a bit dull. Merlin looked to Arthur, Arthur wanted to smile with relief. Merlin's blue eyes flashed gold for a split second before they closed and he collapsed to the ground._

_Arthur quickly reached out grabbing his friend before he hit the ground and pulled him to his chest. _

"_What have I done." He whispered to himself in shock. "Gaius! Please, you can't be dead!" Arthur said looking down and his friends still, bloody, pale, cold body._

/

Arthur woke up with a start, sitting straight up. Arthur was happy to see that he hadn't disturbed Gwen, who looked to be having a restless sleep as well. He left and got dressed hoping Gwen could sleep a little better.

He looked out the window to see the sun would be up in a few hours. He was tired of waiting.

/

**AN: Any mistakes are mine, I tried really hard to go over it but I probably missed some! I'm too impatient for a beta! I hope you enjoy the read and thanks for any reviews! 3 Lots of love! **


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five.

/

The Great Dragon could feel Merlin's distress. He knew something was wrong when he couldn't feel the warlock within Camelot's walls. His calls for the young boy was being blocked by someone clever but not clever enough. When Merlin was possessed by the sorcerer Kilgharrah had felt it like a stab through his own mind. The felling quickly past filling the giant beast with anger. He jumped up with a leap and spread his giant wings.

Merlin had threatened him to never return to Camelot. But he could fly around it, out of the site of the people and wait for the sorcerer.

Kilgharrah gave a mighty roar as he circled Camelot. He could feel the sorcerer push Merlin aside and threaten Merlin's loved ones. Then the warlock himself. Kilgharrah's patients were wearing thin with this man.

"You dare hurt my kin!" The Great Dragon growled dangerously breaking into the mans mind, the mind of Merlin.

_Your… kin_. The sorcerer thought hesitantly to himself. "This boy…" He said out loud. Kilgharrah couldn't help but snarl at the sorcerer's fear.

"You will suffer my wrath for harming Emrys!" The great dragon's voice boomed in the sorcerer's mind.

"He's Em…" The sorcerer whispered.

"You will never escape me," Kilgharrah warned. "I will hunt you down and end you! Heed my threat, for when we meet, you will meet your doom!"

Killgharrah waited. He felt the pain Merlin was in, he was wounded badly but the sorcerer was no longer within him. Kilgharrah moved fast and within seconds had the sorcerer in front of him.

"The Lady Morgana will be quite pleased about this!" He said sounding triumphant but the sorcerer's smiled faded when Kilgharrah's giant head got closer to him. The anger building up within the giant beast.

"You've forgotten my threat so soon," The dragon started. "You fool! You'll never make it back to the witch. But I'll give you a head start." The dragon laughed as the Sorcerer began to run through the trees.

Kilgharrah leaped up into the air as the sorcerer ran. The great dragon taunting the sorcerer, landing in front of him a few times and the sorcerer changed direction and began to run again.

The sorcerer turned and open his mouth to use a spell but the dragon laughed!

"Your magic is useless." He said. Kilgharrah was finally done with his game. He took a deep breath and released the flames, engulfing the evil sorcerer until the scream stopped and the sorcerer was no more.

/

The sun wasn't up yet but Merlin was. He started packing getting ready to head back. Saoirse was asleep against a tree trunk. Merlin realized that she had given him her blankets leaving her with nothing. He felt so bad.

Merlin saw his horse tied next to a golden horse. He brought Saoirse things to the beautiful golden horse and put her things back within her bags. Opening one of the bags he placed the blanket in it. The thick spin of a book caught his eye.

Merlin took the book out and started flipping through it. He saw another one to but focused on this one. It was a magic book. It didn't seem to have anything too powerful in it. And nothing dark, that could be used for evil, mostly healing incantations and small thing to help. While flipping through a small folded piece of paper slipped out.

Merlin bent and picked up the paper. It was old and Merlin could tell that the short letter was hand written very elegantly.

**My Daughter, I leave these to you for I won't be with you much longer. If you use them, please, use them for good. If you decide you don't want to use them please burn them and don't let evil hands get them. Though I fear you will not do this. You must keep this from your Father and Sister or you will suffer my fate. Know that I love you and do not hate your Father, he believes that he's doing the best thing for his people. - With all my love, Your loving mother.**

"My mother gave those to me." Saoirse said making Merlin jump. He didn't know she had woken, or that she had snuck up on him. Merlin looked at the book and note in his hand.

"I'm sorry," He started putting the book back where he found it. "I didn't mean to, I was just putting your things away for you…"

"Don't fret," She stated simply. "I'm keeping no more secrets." She said. "I'll go get water for the horses then we can leave." Saoirse said making her way through the woods and out of sight.

Merlin looked up at the trees when he thought Saoirse was taking too long. She should have been back within minutes of her leaving. He could hear slow, heavy foot steps, it didn't sound like those of a young lady.

"Saoirse," Merlin called out. "Are you alright?"

"I don't think she is." A rough voices said stepping out of the thick wood. The big man had Saoirse by the arm and a knife to he throat. He was a bandit.

"Just let her go." Merlin said seeing the scared look on Saoirse face.

"I don't think that's what we're going to do." The man said with a smirk.

"Merlin, behind you!" Saoirse shrieked. Merlin turned quickly and with a gold flash of his eyes the two men behind him were sent flying several feet. The bandit holding Saoirse was caught off guard and Saoirse could feel the mans grip on her loosen. She elbowed him hard in the stomach and he let go of her. Quickly she threw the water in the bucket at the bandit. "Fríes!" She said in the old language.

Merlin watched the bandit fall to the ground with a block of ice around his head. He looked up at Saoirse with a smirk who looked at him curiously.

"You have magic?" She asked surprised. "You were holding out on me!" She laughed and Merlin smiled. "Does Arthur know?" Merlin shook his head.

"No," Merlin said quickly. "I haven't told him… yet."

"I understand." She answered. They looked up when the heard the two behind Merlin getting up.

"I think it's time to go." He stated. Saoirse nodded throwing the bucket to the side. The two got to their horses very quickly, mounted and galloped off quickly. After a while they slowed their pace, knowing the bandits couldn't get to them now.

"Merlin," Saoirse said hesitantly. Merlin looked over at her and waited for her to continue. "Are you Emrys?" She asked. Merlin didn't know how to answer that.

"Um, I don't know what you are talking about." He said and Saoirse smiled.

"You're a horrid liar, I'm surprised Arthur hasn't figured you out yet." She stated.

"I've saved him enough," Merlin smirked. "But he just thinks I'm some clumsy servant." He stated.

"Tell me some of the stories?" Saoirse asked. Merlin was delighted to. It's been so long since he was able to talk with someone about his magic and the things he has seen and done. It made him feel better and forget about the sorcerer that still haunted his memories.

/

Arthur didn't wait for the Knights He went down to the stables to get his horse and noticed a familiar feature saddling up their own horse.

"Sir Gwaine." Arthur said stepping into the light. Gwaine was neither spooked or interrupted by the King, he continued to get ready. "You're going out now?" Arthur asked.

"I'm going to find Merlin, you can demand me to wait but I won't listen." Gwaine answered.

"I'm not going to stop you, I'm going with you." Arthur said. It didn't take him long to get his horse ready and the two rode off. If Merlin went back to where Arthur took them hunting, it would take hours to get there.

"Wait." Arthur said stopping his horse. Gwaine did the same and listen, when she didn't hear anything he turned and opened his mouth to asked the King what he was listening for but Arthur shushed him. It was the sound of hoofs, two horses Arthur guess.

Arthur and Gwaine quickly got off their horses and pulled them into the wooded area to be hided while they crouched behind a tree. Arthur gave a count of three and the King and the Knight jumped out with their swords drawn.

Before Arthur could stop, he realized that one of the horses was Merlin's and his servant was riding upon the horse. The other horse bucked and launched it's rider off in a heap of dark purple material and the horse took off in the direction of Camelot.

"Arthur!" Merlin said quickly, then trying to settle his horse after getting riled up from the golden steeds reaction. Gwaine was quickly at the side of the fallen rider.

"Damn it, Arthur!" The girl shouted as Gwaine helped her up. "Every time you manage to get me thrown from something!" Arthur looked at her with surprise but a smile still on his face.

"I take it you've met before." Gwaine stated rather than asked amused.

"Saoirse," Arthur said with a smile. "It's not my fault that you can't stay on a horse." He teased. She huffed and looked the way her horse took off.

"I'll never catch him." She stated patting the dirt off her cloak. Merlin joined them and looked apologetically at her.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked noticed Merlin had a slight bruise on his head. He leaned closer to inspect it but Merlin slapped his hands away.

"I'm fine. Stop touching me!" Merlin said.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Arthur suddenly yelled making Merlin jump back a little. Saoirse and Gwaine looked up at the two.

"Ooooo." Saoirse said in a teasing voice.

"Having a bit of a domestic." Gwaine laughed.

"Why in the world would you run off! Without telling anyone, you know how dangerous it could be and you just started to get better! You could've been injured again or worse!" The King shouted.

"I'm not a child, Arthur." Merlin countered. "I just needed to get away for a bit…"

"So take a walk around the castle! Or if you were going to leave Camelot, take Gwaine! He could've protected you if there were bandits!" Arthur yelled.

"There were bandits." Saoirse said. Arthur threw his hands up.

"See!" The King shouted. "If it wasn't for Saoirse you would've been hurt yet again!"

"I was useless, Merlin did everything." Saoirse stated. Merlin looked at her with a pointed stare. "What?" She asked.

"You're not helping." Merlin answered and Gwaine laughed.

"You both could've been hurt!" Arthur stormed. "And where the hell have you been! I've been expecting you for weeks!"

"I was taking my time." She answered nonchalantly.

"Shouldn't you be traveling with some Knights? Your father will not be pleased!" Arthur stated.

"So don't tell him!" She answered.

"You didn't get hurt, did you?" Merlin asked. Saoirse shook her head.

"No, just a few sores and bruises." She answered. "Now what am I going to do about my horse?" She asked putting her hand on her hips.

"You can ride with Sir Gwaine." Arthur stated going to grab the horses.

"I would be honored to give the Lady a ride." Gwaine said very charmingly extending his hand to her. Saoirse smiled at the man and winked at Merlin.

"I'm pleased to ride with a handsome man as yourself." She said taking his hand. Merlin laughed. Merlin mounted his horse again as Arthur emerged with the two horses. Gwaine helped Saoirse on and sat behind her when he got on. He handed the reigns to her and let her lead the horse.

Arthur took the lead, the path was wide enough for them to walk the horses side by side. The journey wasn't going to be a long one to Camelot but Arthur kept an eye on the tracks of the missing horse. Glancing up at Merlin every few second.

"You are alright though?" Arthur asked. Merlin nodded.

"I am, I told you. I just needed to breath away from everything." He answered.

"If you're remembering you can came talk to me," The King explained. "My doors are never locked to you, if you need to talk." Merlin nodded. "Saoirse," Arthur called and the girl looked to him. "You've changed." He stated.

"Well, I'm not a child anymore," She laughed. "You have as well, my King." She said happily. "I have to be honest though. I'm surprised you haven't managed to turn Camelot into a dark pit but then again I hear you have a smart Queen at you side."

"She's the brains of it!" Gwaine joked. Merlin laughed and even Arthur smiled.

"I guess you could say that." Arthur said. "Though I must warn you, when you get back," He said looking to Merlin. "Gwen is going to grab you and never let you go."

"I didn't mean to worry her." Merlin said apologetically and Arthur nodded.

"I'm not use to seeing you like this Saoirse," Arthur continued. "You always wore the finest silks and your long hair was always perfect." She smiled. "You look less like a princess and more like a commoner." Tossing a lock of her short blonde hair out of her face Saoirse smirked.

"Traveling like that would cause trouble." She stated. "I didn't want anyone to know."

"Why?" Arthur question.

"A quest to find myself." She stated simply. Arthur nodded and let the topic drop. They were just outside the walls of Camelot and the golden horse was grazing in the grass just outside. Saoirse whistled loudly and the horse picked it's head up and started slowing towards them.

"Thank you Sir Gwaine," Saoirse said turning enough to kiss his cheek lightly. "It's been a delight to ride with you." She said hopping down and patting the golden horses nose. She climbed on and followed behind the men into Camelot.

/

As they walked away from the stables Gwen came running out with Leon and Percival by her side.

"You left with out me!" She said angrily to Arthur and then wrapped her arms around Merlin tightly. A little too tightly and Merlin couldn't really breath. "You are to never do that to me again! I feared the worst! I don't know what I'd do if something bad happened to you!" She said concerted and in a motherly tone.

"You do know you married me, right?" Arthur asked in a teasing tone.

"Marring you is like marring Merlin as well." She said sarcastically. "I'm prepared to take care of both of you."

"I can't breath!" Merlin chocked out.

"Sorry!" Gwen said pulling away but not letting go completely. Merlin took a deep breath and smiled. "Promise you'll never do that again though." She pleaded.

"Of course, I'm sorry Milady." Merlin answered. Looking up Gwen noticed the blonde girl in the dark purple cloak.

"Hello there," Gwen said with a smile. The girl moved forward and smiled bowing to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Queen Gwenivere." She said. "Oh, Arthur! She's too beautiful for you. Did he trick you into marry him?" She asked. Gwen laughed.

"Gwen this is, Princess Saoirse, King Talion's youngest daughter." Arthur explained. "She came from one of the farthest kingdoms in the land."

"You traveled by yourself?" Gwen asked. Saoirse nodded and shrugged her shoulders.

"No one suspected anything." She said indicating her clothes.

"Maybe I can find you something a little more fitting." Gwen said.

"You don't need to…" She tired but Gwen shook her head.

"Nonsense," Gwen said. "Come along, I've got a big breakfast for all of you, waiting."

/

**AN: I'm glad you are enjoying and thank you for the Favorites, Alerts and Reviews! 33 Lots of Love and Enjoy the read!**


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six

/

Three days passed. Each night Merlin was plagued with bad dreams. But still there was no picture, just the voice of the sorcerer echoing in his head hauntingly. Gaius gave Merlin sleeping draughts but none of them seemed to help. He woke up with a start, usually with Gaius by his bed.

"You can still hear him?" Gaius asked trying to sooth his young ward.

"I can't get his voice out of my head." Merlin said miserably. "I just want it to stop!" He begged looking up at the old physician.

"I know." Gaius said sadly. He didn't like seeing Merlin like this. But Merlin explained everything to him when he returned three days ago, Gaius gave him no other choice.

So Merlin explained everything. How he found the place he was held and that he remembered what had happened there and how he was in captured. Merlin still could only hear the voices of his friends when he would dream about being possessed.

Sometimes he woke and he could feel the burning and the aches and the pounding like the day he woke after everything happened. But Merlin kept that part to himself he didn't want to worry the other's, it was bad enough that Gaius was worried about him and spent have the night at his bedside making sure he was okay.

But this time the dream was different. This time it wasn't the same. He was use to the voices and the familiar things repeating in his head. Like a loop, over and over. The same thing but not this night. This night Merlin felt like the sorcerer was there again.

/

_It was that wicked laugh, it always caused Merlin to shiver in fright. It usually sounded so far away and distant, echoing in his dreams blindly. But it sounded so close, like he could feel the sorcerers breath on him._

_Merlin wanted to wake up, he knew it was just a dream. It couldn't hurt him the sorcerer was dead Kigharrah took care of that. The dragon wouldn't lie to him, he couldn't. So, why was this different?_

"_You can't get rid of me." The sorcerer hissed. Merlin just wanted to wake up, why couldn't he wake up? "I'm still in your head. They say madness is a slow and painful disease. We shall see."_

/

Merlin woke breathing hard, clamping his hand over his mouth to stop the scream that threaten to escape. He was happy to see that Gaius was no longer sitting beside his bed.

Merlin took a deep breath to calm his shaking body. It took a bit of time, but he finally got himself to calm down and he dressed. Making his way quietly to the door, so not to wake Gaius. Merlin felt guilty for keeping the older man up these last few days.

It was early, Arthur was likely still asleep. Merlin decided to get a head start on the chores before he had to get the Kings breakfast and Gwen would meet him in the kitchen, a habit she got into.

Merlin wasted time sharpening and cleaning Arthur's swords, then he moved to the armor which needed a good polishing. He washed and mended Arthur's clothes and then headed to the kitchen.

When he entered, Merlin saw Gwen chatting with the cooks. The moment they saw him the greeted him with smiles, thought Gwen looked concerned.

"Merlin you look tired." Gwen pointed out. Merlin rubbed the back of his neck and took a small plate, the one of the kitchen staff gave to him to eat. Picking at the fruit Merlin shrugged.

"Figured I get an early start on the chores today," Merlin answered. "Can't be a lazy servant all the time, have to surprise Arthur somehow." He said flashing Gwen a smile.

"You may surprise him with heart failure." Gwen joked. "But you are alright? You look a bit peaky." She pointed out.

"I'm fine." Merlin answered.

"Will you be dinning with the King, Milady?" One of the servant's asked as she handed Merlin the tray. Gwen shook her head.

"No, thank you." Gwen said with a smile. "I'm going to take the Lady Saoirse around Camelot a bit. She seems to get bored quite easily." She turned to Merlin and placed her hand over his. "Please take it easy." She said with a smile.

"Of course." Merlin said with a nod. He took the tray and headed for the Kings chambers. When Merlin walked in Arthur noticed him he seemed almost surprised. "You're up early." Merlin stated.

"I could say the same to you." He replied. Merlin began to clean up the room while Arthur ate and looked over some papers. Merlin looked over Arthur's shoulder and saw he was looking at a large map, marking out a trail.

"Are you going hunting again?" Merlin asked confused.

"Um, no, actually kind of." The King said stumbling over his words. Merlin looked at Arthur suspiciously.

"What do you mean, 'kind of'?" Merlin questioned.

"Nothing for you to worry about." He answered quickly.

"Arthur." Merlin scolded looking at him sternly. Arthur sighed.

"We're going on a search for the sorcerer," Arthur started. "I let him get away once." Merlin shook his head.

"I don't think we have to worry about him much." Merlin said under his breath, but Arthur heard it anyway.

"Why would you say that?" Arthur questioned. Merlin thought quickly.

"When you stabbed me…" Merlin started but saw a flinch and flash of sadness in the young Kings face. "When you stabbed the sorcerer," Merlin rephrased. "He was wounded as well, I believe he didn't make it."

"I trust you," Arthur stated. "But to ease my own mind I will keep looking for a bit longer." The King said Merlin nodded not arguing. "While we're gone you can polish my armor, clean and sharpen my swords…"

"Done." Merlin said with a smile.

"Wash and mend my clothes…"

"Done." Merlin stated again.

"Fine! While we're gone, you can muck out the stable." Arthur said with a smile.

"You've got to be kidding me." Merlin stated annoyed.

"I'm not."

/

A few hours later Merlin finished quicker then he thought. He cleaned himself up and headed into his room. Arthur would be gone most of the afternoon so he curled up on his bed and grabbed his magic book. Flipping through and doing a few small spells to clean his own room.

"Merlin!" Gaius called out. "You have a visitor." He said. Merlin quickly hid his book under his covers and ran to the door. Stepping down the few stairs he looked up to see Saoirse in a dark blue dress. Her hair and make-up was done up very nicely and she didn't even look like the same girl who saved him in the woods, except for her blue eyes. In her hands she held a think, leather bound book.

"Wow, look at you!" Merlin said with a smirk. Saoirse smiled and tossed her blonde hair back.

"I know how to be royal when need be." She teased.

"The last time I saw you, Princess Saoirse, you were only up to my waist." Gaius said with a smile and Saoirse laughed.

"Arthur pushed me into the lake, I almost froze to death." She laughed. "But of course you helped me." She said looking kindly as Gaius. Looking down at her hands Gaius looked at her sternly.

"Why would you bring a magic book here?" He questioned her. Saoirse eyes grew wide looking at Merlin quickly but back at the older man.

"I don't know what you're talking about," She said quickly covering the book with her hands. "It's a cookbook!" She stated with a smile. Merlin couldn't help but laugh. He knew Gaius was just messing with the young girl in a way.

"Merlin, what did you do!" Gaius scolded turning to the boy who threw his hands up quickly

"Why do you think I did something wrong?" Merlin questioned in return. Gaius gave him a hard look.

"It's me!" Saoirse said quickly. "It's mine, the book…"

"It's alright, Saoirse." Merlin said looking to Gaius. "She has magic too." He stated.

"So you know about him?" Saoirse asked and Gaius nodded.

"Yes, but I never would've guessed you." Saoirse smiled.

"I've never been able to tell anyone before," She said quietly. "It's quite nice." She said and Gaius placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Just be careful." He said. "Both of you! I don't want to see either of you doing something stupid and getting killed for it." Grabbing his bag. "There's some things I need to tend to in the lower castle, so I'll be back late." Gaius said heading to the door he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Don't blow anything up." He said then left.

Merlin and Saoirse looked at each other and smiled.

"I wanted to give this to you." She said handing the book to him.

"I couldn't," Merlin said. "Your mother gave it to you."

"I have these memorized." She smiled. Merlin took the book, it was the same one he looked at many nights ago. "I hope you have a good place to hide it." Merlin nodded.

"Thank you." Merlin flipped through some of the paged, he couldn't wait to look through it later. "I've seen you with Gwaine quite a bit." Merlin started looking up with a smirk. "You two seem really nice together."

"He's nice," She said blushing. "He makes me laugh. What more could a girl ask for." Saoirse smiled.

"Maybe you should just stay here." He stated.

"I wish I could," Saoirse started. "But it's not my home." Merlin closed the book and nodded. "I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me?" Saoirse asked. "I figured that Arthur was away maybe I could steal you. I've barely seen you these last few days."

"Did you miss me?" Merlin asked in a teasing voice.

"Immensely." Saoirse said seriously. Merlin smiled and nodded. He put the books away and joined Saoirse.

/

Saoirse and Merlin walked among the people of Camelot. They talked quietly among themselves as they walked, laughing and silently talking about magic once in a while when they were out of view of other people.

Saoirse walked close with Merlin. Saoirse arm laced with Merlin's and their hands together at their sides. Saoirse looked around confused and became very quiet.

"Why are they all looking at us?" She questioned. Merlin smirked.

"Royalty doesn't hold hands with their servants." He stated bringing their hands to show his point.

"But you are no servant to me, Merlin." Saoirse said loud enough for the others around them to hear. "You are my friend and I walk with you the way I walk with my sister." She said proudly.

"You like to give people something to talk about don't you?" Merlin asked and she laughed.

"Main reason my father never look to me to take the thrown. My older sister and her husband will rule someday." She stated. "My father looked up to Uther immensely, when he got word of his death he wept for him. He never shed a tear when my mother died." She stated. "He shared Uther's beliefs in magic. The kingdoms ruled very sternly."

"Is that why you left without an escort?" Merlin asked as the reached the end of Camelot and headed into the green pasture.

"I'll have to tell you another time of that." Saoirse stated. "Gwen said you looked tired this morning," She said looking over at him. "She was wrong you look absolutely exhausted. Have you not slept?" She asked. Merlin took a deep breath and shook his head no. "Maybe ask Gaius for a sleeping drought?"

"I did," Merlin said. "Every night I take one but it doesn't help." He stated.

"What do you dream?" She asked. Merlin hesitated and Saoirse stopped and smiled at him. "Come now, surly you can tell me. Maybe I can help." Merlin sighed heavily and explained briefly the event that haunted him.

"But last night wasn't the same," Merlin said. "He spoke words I never heard him say before." _You can't get rid of me. I'm still in your head. _The voice echoed in his head sending a shiver down his spine. Saoirse must have felt it and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Maybe it's something you just started to remember…" Merlin shook his head.

"No, everything plays out the same. It never changed, like a never ending loop." He explained.

"Perhaps he's still alive." Again Merlin shook his head.

"No, I know who killed him, maybe they can help me." Merlin said grabbing Saoirse hand he began to run into the thick forest. The dragon's chant on the end of his tongue.

/

**AN: Hope you like, thanks for all the Favorites, Alerts and Reviews again! 3333**


	7. Chapter 7

Part Seven

/

Merlin and Saoirse made it to a large clearing. Saoirse pulled back on Merlin's arm nearly knocking him over.

"Will you wait!" She said breathing hard. "I can't breath!" Saoirse sat down and laid back in the grass, her hand pressed against her rapidly rising and falling chest. "These shoes were not made for running in." She pointed out to the heels she was wearing. "Where are we and what did you do?" She questioned.

"I had to call someone who could help me." Merlin answered looking into the sky.

"I don't understand…" Saoirse said getting up and brushing the dirt and grass off her dress. But she stopped and looked up when she head the loud flaps of wings. Looking up she froze at the site of the golden dragon landing in front of them.

"You called me, young warlock." The dragon said. He looked over at Saoirse and give her a smirk. "Our paths were never meant to meet, neither you and Emrys' either." He stated. "Starring is rude young witch."

"You're a dragon." She stated in shock.

"Yes, Saoirse. I am Kilgharrah." She looked at Merlin.

"You have a dragon?" She questioned. "And he knows my name."

"I'm a dragon lord." He stated and Saoirse shook her head. "And he's very smart."

"I wasn't prepared for that." She admitted.

"I know what brings you to Camelot, young witch." The dragon said and Saoirse's face lost all colour at the dragon's statement. "And I'm sorry your journey's so short."

"I am as well." She said sadly. Merlin looked confused. "Can you help Merlin, Killgharrah?" She asked. The Great Dragon nodded.

"I believe I know what the problem may be." The Dragon stated. "When the evil sorcerer possessed you he left a small piece behind within you."

"That's what's causing the nightmares, how I can still hear him?" Merlin asked.

"I'm afraid so." Killgharrah answered.

"How do I get rid of it?" Merlin asked. "There has to be a way to get rid of him."

"I'm afraid the sorcerer figured you out while inside your mind." The dragon explained. "You're a very loyal friend to the King and you are keeping what happened from him to protect him. Let it go Merlin, tell the King of the sorcerer and what he did, what you remember. That should be enough to stop him form having any power over you and that piece he left will no longer be."

"There has to be something else." Merlin protest. "He will blame himself more than he already does. You must be able to do something!"

"This is out of my hands." The dragon said.

"Merlin, he's not telling you to tell him about your magic. Just tell Arthur what you remember…"

"It's not that easy," Merlin said getting frustrated ignoring Saoirse. "They'll all worry, I can't keep doing this to them!"

"If you don't, his hold will become stronger until it drives you to the brink of insanity." The dragon explained. "I rear you will harm yourself or worse."

"I'll find another way then." Merlin said determined as he started walking away. Saoirse quickly followed after looking to the dragon sadly.

"Merlin!" The Dragon said loudly. Merlin stopped walking as he turned around to face the dragon.

"I'm going to go wait over there." Saoirse said pointing to the wooded area feeling that the Dragon wanted to talk with Merlin alone.

"I'm glad our paths crossed young witch. I do wish you the best." Kilgharrah said kindly.

"Thank you." She nodded. Giving Merlin's hand a gentle squeeze before heading away from them.

"Listen young warlock," Kilgharrah said sternly. "I have faith that you will do what you have to, to free your mind from the sorcerer but I warn you to not get attached to the witch Saoirse."

"Is she meant for evil?" Merlin asked.

"No, but she faces the same fate as her mother." The dragon said sadly. "When the time comes you must let her go. Her destiny has been fulfill, reaching far grater things by meeting you and I, than she was ever meant too. She has spread the word that magic can be used for good with the ones she's met on her journey. She has affected many and left a good impression for the land, now it must end."

"I could keep Saoirse here," Merlin said. "I could keep her safe."

"That would only make matters worse for her along with yourself." Kilgharrah said. "You know what you have to do Merlin, you must let go. Tell the King and let things come to pass." The dragon said taking off with a mighty leap and disappearing among the clouds.

/

The journey back to Camelot was a quiet one. Neither saying a single word until they were within the walls of Camelot. Merlin was the first to speak.

"Have you though about staying here?" He asked. "I'm sure the King wouldn't mind having you around a bit longer."

"I would be intruding." Saoirse said but Merlin shook his head.

"You could find your own place around here, live here and be happy." Merlin said and Saoirse smiled.

"It is lovely here, but it is not my home." She stated.

"Where is your home then?" Merlin asked watching Saoirse shrug.

"I haven't found it yet, I guess."

"Then you should stay here until you find it." Merlin suggested.

"How will I ever find it here?" Saoirse questioned. "Is there a reason you don't want me to leave?"

"I just like having you around." Merlin said and she smiled. It wasn't a lie he like having someone to talk magic with that was closer to his age. But he also wanted to protect her.

"That's sweet." Saoirse said taking his hand again as they walked past the people. "I promise you when I decided to leave, you will be the first one I tell. Would that please you?" She asked.

"Can I get time to talk you out of it?" Merlin asked in return.

"Sure." Saoirse said with a smile.

"Then, yes." Merlin said as they headed back to the castle.

/

That night was worse than the night before. He could hear the sorcerer's voice and awoke. He tried to stay awake, figuring that if he was awake then the sorcerer could no longer haunt him.

Merlin received many looks of concern throughout the day. Merlin didn't mind being tired, as long as it meant he didn't have to hear the sorcerer he would do what he had to do.

"Are you alright, my friend?" Gwaine ask as Merlin sat with his head back against the stone wall.

"Yes, just tired." He'd answered. "Nothing to worry about." Gwaine nodded helping his friend as they walked to Gaius's chambers together. Gwaine said goodnight and began down the hall.

Gaius handed Merlin a sleeping draught like he did every night. Merlin thanked him and headed to his room placing the draught on the small table by his bed and left it there as he laid back on his bed. He watched the lights go out and knew Gaius was going to bed.

Two nights passed and Merlin did the same thing. Everyone noticed that he was tired, kept asking if he was alright but he'd just shrug and say he was fine. As long as he didn't hear that voice, Merlin figured he was doing okay.

He tried to stay awake with reading the magic book that Saoirse gave him. Suddenly his head started to pound and that evil laugh was there. Merlin panicked, sitting up quickly and his head in his hands.

This couldn't be happening! He wasn't sleeping. The laugh got louder and crueler. _You can't escape me. _He said. Merlin whimper and gripped his head tighter. _I failed once, I will not fail again._

Merlin just wanted the pain to stop. He sat with his head in his hands for what felt like hours. When he looked up again the sun was shinning and he could hear Gaius getting up. His head hurt, but he still had to go about his day, he didn't want anyone to notice. They had to think he was okay.

/

Two more days pasted. Merlin was getting use to the pain in his head sadly. It's all he felt. He didn't even try to sleep, it was no use. He did what Arthur asked without protest or a single word, just a nod.

Arthur continually asked if he was alright. His reply of just tired usually was enough to satisfy the King and they both went about there day.

Arthur hadn't given up his search yet for the sorcerer. He was sure that there was a body to be found at least that would be enough proof.

Merlin didn't care, right not he was just to tired to care about anything. He wanted his head to stop hurting and that voice to go away. If he could get that to happen without involving Arthur he would be happy.

"Merlin, stop!" He looked up at the stern voice of Saoirse grabbed his hand and throwing the stone that he was sharpening Arthur's sword with. He looked down at the deep gash in his hand.

"I didn't even feel it." Merlin responded tiredly. He looked at Saoirse's concerned face and that Gwaine was standing behind her looking just as concerned.

"Gwaine go tell Arthur that I need to have a private word with him." She stated. Gwaine nodded and ran off.

"What are you going to tell Arthur?" Merlin said swaying a bit. Saoirse placed her hands on his shoulder to settle him but Merlin just couldn't hold himself up anymore. He felt himself fall but also turned and when he could focus again his was practically sitting in Saoirse's lap, her arms wrapped around him tightly and his back against her chest with his head against her shoulder.

"You have to tell Arthur." Saoirse said when she was sure he could hear her. Merlin started shaking his head. "Merlin you're going to kill yourself. I can't watch this anymore, please! I'm begging you!" She pleaded her voice cracking.

Merlin just closed his eyes and rested against her. He opened his eyes at the sound of ripping fabric. Merlin watched Saoirse grab the end of her silk dress and finish ripping the piece off and begin to tie it around his hand.

"You just ruined a very expensive dress." Merlin stated. But she ignored him and placed her hands gently on the side of his face. He felt the familiar warmth, like in the woods of her healing him. Or trying to until he pulled away harshly.

"Are you trying to get yourself sentenced to death?" He questioned. He tried to sound angry but it sounded pitiful.

"I'm condemned in my own kingdom, why not add Camelot to it." She stated. Merlin sat next to her.

"What?" He asked.

"My father caught me healing the sick and threw me in the dungeon, I was to be killed the next day." Saoirse confessed. Merlin shook his head.

"How did you get out?"

"My sister let me out and told me to run. My worries are not yours though. I can't watch someone suffer, you must tell Arthur the truth." She demanded, Merlin began to shake his head but Saoirse grabbed him and forced him to look at her. Her blue eye looked so sad. "You tell him or I will, as much as I know. He'll question you until you tell him. I can't let you hold this and hurt yourself anymore. You need sleep or your body will begin to shut down." She pushed.

Gwaine came running in looking at the two on the floor he rushed over to Merlin and help him to stand up.

"Are you alright?" He asked Merlin who just nodded. "I'm sorry Saoirse but King Arthur was busy talking over some tax, he told me to tell you that you had to wait." Gwaine explained.

"Did he." She said moving to Merlin's side and taking his arms and placing it behind her neck and wrapping hers around waist. "Thank you Sir Gwaine but if you don't mind I have to make a scene with the King." She said slowly making her way to the King.

"Saoirse we can't do this." Merlin stated trying to protest.

"I'm not going to watch you die this way." She stated. They made it to the room and walking in unnoticed. Merlin stayed clinging to the wall the only thing that seemed to be holding him up at the moment. _Are you going to hurt your King this way? _The sorcerer taunted in his head. Merlin started tugging on his hair again. _You'll cause them so much worry and pain._

Merlin tried to ignore it when he heard the sound of Saoirse heels click against the hard floor and moving closer to the King.

"I am not one to ignore, Arthur Pendragon!' Saoirse said sternly. Arthur gave a heavy sigh but didn't look up from the book he was looking at with a council men that help with the taxes among the people.

"I don't have time for your games, Saoirse." Arthur said. "I do have work that has to get done." Merlin wasn't able to see Saoirse's face but he could feel the anger radiating from her. She stepped forward and slammed the book shut causing both men to jump.

"You action is unap…" Arthur stated. But she turned to the other man.

"Get out!" She said threateningly.

"I will not be treated…" The man stated but Merlin's head started to throb with the Sorcerer yelling and he let out a whimpered moan and slid to the floor, burring his face in his knees and tugging on his hair again.

"Leave now!" Arthur said running over to Merlin, Saoirse was at his side as well. "Merlin, please tell me what's wrong?" The King pleaded softly.

_What will you do Merlin? Do you want to cause all your friends to worry? _The sorcerer's voice echoed stabbing in his head.

"Merlin, can you hear me?" Arthur asked concern in his voice. "I know you're remembering, you have to tell me, please!

_Go ahead, tell him. Cause your dear King pain. _The sorcerer laughed. Merlin started to shake, he wanted to run but Arthur had a tight grip on him.

"No," Merlin said in a strained voice. "No, Arthur. I… I can't." Merlin tired.

"Damn it, Merlin." Arthur said. "Just tell me!"

"He can hear him," Saoirse said. "In his head."

"You can hear the sorcerer?" Arthur questioned. Merlin finally nodded. "Listen to me, it's not real. He's not really there he can't hurt you anymore. He's dead remember, you told me that."

"But I can still hear him." Merlin squeaked out. "I don't want to hurt you." Arthur forced Merlin to look at him.

"You would never hurt me, I know that." Arthur said confidently. "Now tell me everything, Merlin. How did the sorcerer get to you?" Arthur questioned.

_Are you going to let Arthur know how weak you are, that you were tricked so easily? _Merlin pressed his lips together and shook his head but Arthur urged him to continue.

"After you trained some of the men, a man came up to me asked for assistance. He said he was injured on his journey by bandits and I he needed to see the physician." Merlin explained. Wincing when the sorcerer caused his head to pound a little bit harder.

_Oh, Merlin did you think I was going to make this easy on you? _The sorcerer retorted. _The more you tell the worse it will be for you. Mark my words young Emrys. _The sorcerer laughed wickedly.

"The coward fooled you," Arthur said angrily but Merlin couldn't help but think that he was angry with him. "He got you away from here using magic?" Merlin nodded. "Okay Merlin, on the hunting trip you were held around there weren't you?" Arthur asked again Merlin nodded.

"Yes, there was this underground chamber…" Merlin stopped closing his eyes tightly as his wrist began to ache as well. "He questioned me, about Camelot. I said nothing, I promise Arthur. I would never betray you." Merlin said as tears of pain rolled down his cheek.

"I know Merlin, I trust you." Merlin began to shake harder. Arthur took his hands away from his head so he wouldn't hurt himself.

"I can still hear him!" Merlin cried. "I just want it to stop, please. I would rather die than live like this." Merlin said. Arthur froze in fear. He couldn't loose his friend because of this.

"Tell me what I have to do," Arthur begged. "I don't know what to do." Seeing Merlin suffer like this was worse than the night he thrust his sword threw the mans body.

_No! _The sorcerer screamed in Merlin's head over and over while Merlin told Arthur about being trapped in the underground chambers and what it felt like to have the Sorcerer in his head and the pain her felt. Merlin tried to keep it as quick as possible but when the screaming got too much he'd pause for a few seconds and continued the best he could.

He explained everything to Arthur, leaving out his magic. He described what it felt like and the just waking up in his bed in pain. Merlin felt the sorcerer slip away slowly but the pained lingered until he was just exhausted.

Arthur listened in horror as he watched his friend tremble and flinch as he told him everything that he remember. Arthur couldn't believe that Merlin had endured all that torture. Arthur again grabbed Merlin's hands away from his hair and face, being careful of his injured hand, afraid he was going to hurt himself further.

Merlin could feel his magic swirling within him. He tried so hard to push it back but he couldn't. It was like he couldn't control it. He began to panic, he tried to pull his hands away from Arthur but the King held on tightly. If he couldn't stop it, Arthur would find out that he had magic and it wasn't time for that.

The door flew open and Arthur turned away, just as he did Merlin could feel his magic let go. Saoirse quickly covered his eyes with her hand as they turned gold. There was a slight glow of light that slipped between Saoirse finger,s Arthur saw as he turned back.

Merlin slummed back against the wall. He felt like his mind was finally his own again. Besides being completely exhausted the pain in his head was just a dull ache and the ones in his wrist was non-existing.

"Sorcerer!" Cried the man who burst forth into the room.

/

**AN: One more part left and it's a bit long but that's okay! Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed! 3 Lots of love!**


	8. Chapter 8

Part Eight.

"Sorcerer!" Cried the man who burst forth into the room. Behind him Stood the Knights of Camelot, Gwaine, Leon, Elyan, and Percival along with Gwen with her hand over her mouth. Arthur stood tall looking at the man. Saoirse stood helping Merlin the best she could.

"King Tallon?" Arthur said. "You have stormed in here unannounced." Arthur pointed out.

"That girl is a Sorcerer!" He pointed to Saoirse who filched at his harsh tone. "You may have escaped once but you will face your punishment." The man said angrily.

"King Tallon, must I remind you that this is my Kingdom!" Arthur said angrily to the man. Gwen quickly moved to Merlin's other side, looking at him confused. "That is also your daughter!" The man laughed.

"She is no daughter of mine any more!" He said throwing a small dagger at her.

"Dryre!" She said as the dagger stopped just an inch from her face and it fell to the ground. Arthur looked in astonishment at Saoirse while Gwen took a few steps away in shock. Saoirse looked at Arthur apologetically.

"You see!" The man shouted. "She is a sorceress! She stopped the dagger just as she caused the light which you saw before with that man there." King Tallon stated. Merlin didn't care how tired he was he gently pushed Saoirse behind him, protecting her.

"She's a healer." Merlin stated. "Tell me what harm she has caused anyone!" Merlin challenged.

"She has magic!" King Tallon cried. "She is evil! A vile creature that needs to be killed. And I suggest you give her to me now to face her death." He said sternly. Merlin shook his head. This was the fate the dragon warned him about.

But her own father. The same man that took Saoirse mother from her. Now she's being condemned for healing and saving herself from her father's dagger. Saoirse helped him, now it was his turn, he wasn't going to let her die like this.

"No," Merlin stated. "I will not let you harm her."

"Then you are condemned as well." The old man said drawing his sword to strike. Arthur quickly stepped forward blocked the sword with his own.

"You do not pass judgment in my Kingdom." Arthur threatened. King Tallon lowered his weapon, the Knights were already, with their sword drawn. The King was outnumbered. Arthur kept his sword ready.

"Your father would not let this behavior…" King Tallon started but Arthur interrupted.

"I am not my father." The King stated. "And he is no linger here."

"You've seen her with your own eyes!" The visiting King bellowed. "She has magic, she is evil!"

"Not all magic is evil." Saoirse said walking out from behind her father. "Please, I never harmed anyone. Neither did mother, do not relive that mistake with me, father." She pleaded. King Tallon's gave her a cold look. "Please listen to me." She begged.

King Tallon stood tall and slapped the girl. The Knights, the King and Queen and Merlin stood appalled at the Kings actions. Gwaine drew his blade and pressed it against the Kings back.

"Touch her again and I'll run you threw." Gwaine threatened. Saoirse kept her hand on the side of her face.

"You have been enchanted," The King bellowed. "All of you! Can't you see what has happened here? She is playing with your minds. I'm taking her back, she will face her punishment." The King said going to grab Saoirse's arm.

Merlin could feel his magic under his skin like lightning. He wanted to release it, he could show the King what evil really was. When Arthur stepped forward and grabbed Saoirse's in his arms Merlin pulled his magic back. Arthur put Saoirse next to Merlin again who pushed her behind him again.

"She's not your problem anymore," Arthur said. "Saoirse is in my Kingdom and I will punish her for her crime." The visiting King laughed. "Now leave my kingdom at once."

"So you can just let he go afterwards! I think not, King Arthur." The King sneered. "I will leave your Kingdom as you like, but I will wait outside your walls with my Knights for her until sunset. You have two options, you sentence her yourself and let me be witness or you refuse to hand her over, it's war Arthur Pandragon." The King threatened.

The knights cleared a path and let the King pass. Arthur shook his head, he didn't know what to do. His old childhood friend was a sorcerer, he could either kill her or give her to her father to kill her. But she helped heal Merlin right?

Merlin watched as the King left and it felt like all his strength, the little that he actually had, had vanished and he felt himself falling. He felt arms wrap around him and he opened his eyes to see Saoirse looking at him with concern. He saw the bruise already forming on the side of her face.

"You seemed to fall into my lap a lot lately." Saoirse teased. Merlin smiled but let the tiredness take him.

Arthur ran over at the sound of Gwen's gasp. He turned in time to see Merlin falling to the ground. He heard Saoirse say something to him and Merlin smiled but then his eyes closed and he became very still.

"What did you do to him?" Arthur demanded.

"He's just asleep." Saoirse said in a sorrowful voice. "Arthur, I'm sorry this happened…" She said referring to her father.

"I don't want to hear it," Arthur stated sternly. "We need to get Merlin to Gaius." He stated picking his friend up easily in his arms and with the help of the Knights got Merlin to Gaius.

Gwen and Gwaine were at Saoirse side. Gwaine crouched down in front of her and Gwen standing to her side.

"Are you alright?" He asked pushing her hair our of her face and seeing the bruised against her pale skin. She nodded and placed her hand on his face.

"You're very sweet." She said, leaning forward and kissing him gently. "Ofergitole á sylfum mé." She whispered to Gwaine sadly. She got up slowly as Gwaine got up and walked out of the room. Gwen watched in shock.

"What did you do?" She asked kindly. Saoirse looked down at the floor.

"He won't remember me," She stated. "He'll remember that I was a guest of the Kng but not the time we spent together." Gwen moved in sadly.

"You are not evil." The Queen stated getting closer to the girl. "You don't deserve to die." Saoirse shook her head.

"My father's blinded by hate of magic," Saoirse said. "I'd rather die than live with my father hunting me." She said walking out of the room.

/

Merlin woke with a start almost falling off the bed. He managed to catch himself. Grabbing the edge of it. He looked around, it was his bed, he was in his room. He could hear talking in the other room and shot from his bed.

His body was still tired but there was no voice in his head. His head also didn't throb or ache, there was no pain at all. But he remember what happened with King Tallon. He didn't know how long he'd been sleeping but he hoped it wasn't too late.

He threw on his shoes and grabbed his jacket. He opened the door to see Arthur and Gaius stopped the conversation and looked to him.

"How long have I been sleep?" Merlin asked hastily.

"Just a few hours," Gaius said walking over to him and placing his hands on his shoulder. "But you need rest…" Gaius tried but Merlin shook his head.

"I have to get Saoirse away from her father." He stated and this time Arthur spoke up.

"You'll wage war on Camelot." The King stated sternly.

"Then I'll defeat his army myself." Merlin said under his breath. Gaius looked at Merlin ready to scold him but Arthur heard and started to laugh.

"You!" Arthur said. "I know your clumsiness can ruin hunting trips but I doubt that it would take down a whole royal army." The King said sarcastically.

"I'm not going to let someone else die." Merlin stated. Arthur looked confused, he didn't understand what Merlin meant but all Merlin could think about was Fraya and Lancelot, friends he loved dearly and both lost.

"Yes you are." They all turned to the door to see Saoirse standing in her dark purple cloak. "I'm going to go with my father." She said. "My horse is all ready."

"No," Merlin shook her head and stood in front of her. "There has to be something I can do, maybe we can fake your death. You helped me twice, I still owe you." He said but Saoirse shook her head and hugged him.

"You owe me nothing, are paths were never meant to cross but I'm glad that they did. You have to let go Merlin. Kilgharrah was right. You let go of what haunted you and now it's my turn." Merlin shook his head as she whispered into his ear. She pulled away and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you some notice before I left. It would've been fun seeing you try to talk me out of it."

Merlin smiled but it didn't last long. Saoirse turned to face Arthur hesitantly. The Kings posture showed that he was feeling angry and betrayed by her. Merlin wondered if this is what will happen when Arthur finds out that he was a Warlock.

"I'm sorry." She said to Arthur in a defeated tone.

"You kept this from me for how long?" Arthur asked and Saoirse smirked.

"Since we met." She answered. Arthur sighed heavily looking down at the floor. "To be honest you never asked." Saoirse said.

"Magic took your mother!" Arthur challenged. "How could you do the very thing that took her life?"

"The executioner took her life not the magic." She said. gently "I know the story my father passed around, it was similar to yours in a way but it was a lie." Arthur looked horrified.

"I never knew." Arthur said.

"I will not force you to go to war for me or make you kill me," Saoirse said. "I never stopped loving my father though I wish I did but I will face his punishment."

"How did you get away?" Arthur asked.

"My sister released me and told me to run. But my father must never know of that!" She stated sternly. Both Merlin and Arthur nodded. "Could you do me one thing? Can you send word to my sister privately. Tell her what's happened. My father will lie to her but she needs the truth." Merlin and Arthur nodded. "I'm glad you're better, Merlin. It was delightful to see you again Gaius. I'm sorry for the trouble, Milord." She bowed to Arthur and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Arthur called out. When Saoirse turned around Arthur wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Saoirse was shocked at first but hugged him back. "I know you, you're not evil." He said sounding like a hurt child.

"You have an extraordinary destiny ahead of you, Arthur." Saoirse said to him softly. "Don't be blinded like your father or mine." She stated. "I must be going." She said putting her hood up and she left.

Merlin stood there for a few minutes looking at the door in shock. The dragon warned him to not get attached but it was already to late and that helping Saoirse would just make matters worse, in this case taking on an army. But Merlin knew very well that he could defeat any army, it didn't matter how tired he was.

Merlin knew he had to try. Letting Saoirse go was like letting her get murdered. Merlin made his way to the door leaving Arthur bewildered next to Gaius.

"Merlin." Gaius called out sternly.

"There has to be something." Merlin stated as he ran out of the room and after Saoirse. He made just in time when Saoirse took the reigns of her horse. "Wait, I can't let you go." Merlin stated. "You'll die."

"I'm meant to." Saoirse answered.

"But how did you know?" Merlin asked. "The dragon spoke of it too." Merlin said remember that Kilgharrah mentioned to her about a short journey. Saoirse smiled.

"The druids told me when I was younger." She explained. "When my mother left me I searched the woods for them. I got myself lost and they found me. I was young but they explained everything to me." She looked to the path she was to take out of the city and then looked back at Merlin horrified. "I'm scared." She said honestly tears shining in her eyes.

Merlin hugged her tightly and could feel that she was shaking slightly. He remember Will saying the same thing before he died. He felt tears welling up in his own eyes. She rested the side of her face against Merlin's chest while he rested his chin on her soft hair.

Merlin watched Gwaine pass them with just a sad nod and continue on his way. Merlin baffled by the strange reaction until Saoirse shook her head against him.

"He'll remember me as a visiting Princess." Saoirse stated. "Nothing more."

"You took your presence out of his mind," Merlin said in a humble voice. "You didn't want to hurt him." Merlin didn't want to let go of his friend. He looked up to see Arthur and Gwen watching them from a higher tower. "When the time comes, go to the Lake of Avalon." Merlin stated.

Saoirse pulled away apprehensively starring at Merlin. Saoirse opened her mouth to question him but Merlin shook his head.

"You'll understand, I promise." Saoirse nodded, trusting the warlock. She mounted her golden horse and faced it in the direction she dreaded going.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Emrys." Saoirse said. "Goodbye." Saoirse said giving the reigns a hard flick. Merlin watched her go.

_I know this is not easy. _Kilgharrah's voice said. _I'm sorry young warlock._ Merlin knew the dragon only meant well but he couldn't help but be angry.

/

It had been hours since Saoirse left with her father. Merlin sat on the top level of the castle sitting with his knees pressed up against his chest as he looked out at the horizon. He watched the sunset with devastation. He knew Saoirse would never make it back to the other kingdom, that her sister would never know the truth until Arthur told her. Merlin burier his face in his arms resting on his knees.

Merlin looked up at the sound of heavy footsteps. He saw Arthur emerge from the doorway and approach him slowly. Merlin turned away from the King and buried his face back into his arms. Arthur joined Merlin, sliding down the stone to sit next to him. Arthur didn't expect Merlin to talk at all so when he did Arthur was a little surprised.

"You said if I wanted to know you'd tell me what you remembered." Merlin pointed out. Arthur nodded, he wasn't one to go back on his word, especially a promise. "So tell me know." Arthur tilted his head back against the cold stone wall.

"You went missing and we looked for days," Arthur started with a sad grimace as he picked and pulled at the hem of his shirt. Merlin could tell that Arthur was uncomfortable with this but he continued on. "And then you showed up again. I was so happy that you were back. I told Gaius to check you over but he came to me and told me that there was something wrong." Arthur stopped.

"The sorcerer possessed me." Merlin helped Arthur out. Arthur turned to Merlin and nodded.

"The sorcerer walked in and was so confident but you have this, spark about yourself. He couldn't fake it if he tried." Arthur explained but Merlin's hum of quiet laughter.

"I knew you cared about me." Merlin teased with a fond smile.

"Yeah, well I never planned on my servant becoming my best friend." Arthur said sarcastically but meaning the words more seriously than they sounded. Merlin smirked understanding. "I thought the sorcerer was there to kill me and maybe he was to start." Arthur shook his head sadly. "He threatened you and I pleaded for him to kill me."

"What?" Merlin fumed turning to Arthur sharply. "What were you thinking! You're the King, your life is more important than a mere servant!"

"Maybe so some but not to me!" Arthur shot back harshly and Merlin flinched. "I'm sorry." Arthur said quietly. "But you don't seemed to realize that you're a big part of my family as important as Gwen. Maybe not in the eyes of the people but to me." Arthur explained. Merlin was touched. He didn't know that was how Arthur felt.

"Arthur, what happened?" He asked and this time Arthur flinched.

"He was going to make you suffer." Arthur said, wishing he could hide his face. "I couldn't bare the thought of that monster making you suffer." Arthur looked at Merlin and than down at his shoulder the one he thrust the sword through. "I saw when the sorcerer left you, I could see it in your eyes. I thought I killed you."

"You had to protect the others…" Merlin said.

"No," Arthur interrupted. "I didn't do it for them, he wasn't threatening them anymore. I did it for you because I knew that if you were in that situation that you'd do the same for me. I did it because I didn't want that evil sorcerer to take you away again, I didn't want him to hurt you anymore."

The quietness engulfed them. Merlin sat hugging his knees tightly against him chest again while Arthur sat with his legs out and his head against the stone behind him. Merlin knew that Arthur thought of him as a friend, but he didn't realize how protective he could be. Merlin was willing be Arthur's servant until the day that he died and to die for Arthur to protect him. Merlin just didn't realize that Arthur was willing to die for him and protect him at any cost, even stabbing him.

Merlin wasn't mad at Arthur for it. He wasn't lying when he told Arthur that he'd be happy to die if it meant taking that sorcerer with him so the evil man couldn't hurt anyone or run back to Morgan with what he knew. When Merlin glanced at Arthur he could see all the sorrow in his face, he still beat himself up over it even after he knew Merlin would be okay.

"You're such a royal prat!" Merlin teased gently, smiling at the King. Arthur looked taken aback but Merlin could tell that he King was just faking.

"I'm having a serious, heartfelt conversation with you and you call me a prat!" Arthur whined in mock hurt.

"Royal prat." Merlin corrected.

"Thank you _Mer_lin!" Arthur said with a smile. They sat in silence for a bit longer until Arthur spoke up. "You know my father had me believe that all magic was bad. But after everything we've been through I've seen it used for good and I know Saoirse was good. Even when we were younger she got mad at me for stepping on a flower and yelled at me so I pushed her into a lake." Arthur laughed and Merlin smiled at the old memory. "Maybe we should go after her?" Arthur questioned.

"I don't think that will help anything." Merlin answered truthfully.

"But all she did was heal, she healed you!" Arthur said. Merlin just nodded. He knew that all Saoirse did was cover his eyes so everyone didn't see the magic rush to the surface. But Merlin didn't mind Arthur believing that Saoirse helped him to believe magic was good. Saoirse did in so many ways help Merlin. "Saoirse was good! I don't care what her father said he's blinded with hate." Arthur was getting mad.

"We can't do anything now," Merlin started. "We have to let it go." Arthur clenched his fist tightly, his knuckles turning white. He released it with a sigh.

"I know." Arthur said. "I can't change other kingdoms but I can make mine a better, peaceful place." Arthur stated determinably. Merlin smirked and nodded.

"I know you will, Milord." Merlin said in a courteous manner. Arthur shook his head.

"You're a loyal friend, Merlin" Arthur said squeezing his shoulder and getting up. Arthur held out his hand to help Merlin up. Merlin sighed and took his hand as the two stood now looking out over the dark land.

"And you're a turnip head!" Merlin replied in a casual tone.

"You just had to ruin it didn't you!" Arthur teased.

"And you complain that I'm a girl!" Merlin teased. Arthur made to grab Merlin in a headlock but the dark haired boy slipped away easily. "I think you're getting slower in your old age Sire." Merlin teased.

"Really!" The King said chancing after him. Merlin smirked as Arthur tried to catch him.

/

That night Merlin slept restlessly. There were no nightmares or haunting voices to keep him awake but his mind couldn't rest and his body was never comfortable in one position for very long. When he finally found sleep he couldn't stay asleep. Then he felt this nagging feeling, something telling him to get up.

He didn't want to but he did listen. Slipping his boots on and grabbing his coat he slipped out of his room soundlessly. Thankful his door to his little room was very quiet tonight, it didn't so much as squeak and the stairs neither, not even a groan from the wood.

Merlin could see Gaius sleeping soundly. He watched carefully where he went making sure not to knock anything over, even if he did he was pretty sure Gaius could sleep through it. It was never hard getting past the guards and Merlin was out of Camelot. He started walking.

Merlin wasn't really sure where he was headed but he looked up at the clear, cloudless sky and watched the bright stars twinkle above his head. The sky held such beauty and mystery but it always seemed so peaceful and calm. Merlin stopped in front of the water.

Merlin was at the Lake Of Avalon. His thoughts of Fraya and Lancelot came flooding back to him and how much he really missed them. Merlin sat down and waited, putting his hand in the cool, clear water. Merlin knew now why he come here, it was just a matter of time. But Merlin didn't have to wait long.

"Merlin." Merlin turned around at the sound of a soft pained voice, He looked in surprise to see Saoirse standing with her hands pressed against her abdomen and blood dripping between her shaking hands. Saoirse fell to her knees and Merlin quickly rushed over to her.

"Maybe I can fix it." Merlin tired but his hands were trembling almost as much as Saoirse were. There was so much blood and Merlin could feel the tears welling in his eyes. When Merlin went to place his hands over hers on the wound Saoirse shook her head and stopped him. Saoirse didn't want to put blood on him but Merlin grabbed her hand anyway.

Merlin placed his other hand on Saoirse back helping her to sit up but Merlin felt something cold and wet on his hand. When he pulled away he saw more blood on her back. Merlin knew he at least had to stop the bleeding, maybe he could do something afterwards.

"Merlin, stop." Saoirse said in a perpetually tired voice. "Just stop." She pleaded softly. Merlin pulled his hand away and sat behind Saoirse so she could lean against his chest as they faced the lake. He wrapped her arms around her and grabbed her hands resting his face in her soft blonde hair. He sighed loudly as Saoirse shook a little harder. "It's so cold." She whispered, her voice cracking as a tear fell down her cheek. Merlin held on a little tighter.

"I think Fraya's going to like you." Merlin started. "I know she'll take care of you. She's the Lady of the Lake and she's very dear to my heart." He said sadly. "And Lancelot is very kind as well. He's very understanding and I know you'll think he's handsome." Merlin said as Saoirse laughed silently.

"They sound lovely," Saoirse replied her voice just above a whisper but calmer now. "I can't wait to meet them." Merlin closed his eyes tightly as a tear fell down and he took a deep breath. Saoirse wasn't shivering as bad but she was so cold to the touch and pale. "I left you a few things. They're in the chambers I stayed in. I meant to put them in your room."

"It's fine." Merlin said trying to wrap Saoirse purple cloak around her tighter to keep her warm.

"I don't feel anything anymore." Saoirse stated but Merlin still wrapped the cloak around her and pressed her tight to him. "It's beautiful here." She said. Merlin could feel her body relax more and could see her long lashes blinking slowly. Merlin nodded feeling the tightness of sorrow in his chest for losing another friend.

They stayed like that for sometime. Merlin could feel Saoirse breathing slow until finally it stopped, Saoirse hands slipped from his, her blue eyes closed slowly and she was gone. Merlin pressed a kissed the top of her head and laid her back against the grass. It was devastating seeing Saoirse so still before him.

Merlin did the same as for Fraya and Lancelot. He carefully made a bed of flowers and lay her upon it, pushing the boat into the lake and watched it for a few long minutes before setting it on fire with just a flash of his eyes.

"Don't worry Merlin." Merlin heard Fraya's soft loving voice say in the breeze.

"We'll take care of her." He heard Lancelot say Merlin whipped the tears from his eyes using the back of his hand and headed back to Camelot.

/

When Merlin arrived back in Camelot, unnoticed by any guards, he went straight to his room Passing by Gaius who now was just getting up. When Gaius noticed the boy his heart stopped. Merlin's shirt and hands were covered in blood. Gaius could see the redness of Merlin's eyes, he knew he'd been crying at some point

"Merlin," Gaius said in a soft, concerned voice. "Are you alright?" The old physician asked. Gaius feared that Merlin had gone after the Princess himself, but his thought were interrupted when Merlin shook his head.

"Saoirse is gone, she died in my arms." Merlin whispered absently never lifting his head to look at Merlin.

"Go get changed," Gaius instructed. "I'll get you some clean water." Merlin just nodded and went off to his room. He changed his shirt which was still covered in Saoirse blood. He knew with a quick spell the blood would be gone but for know he threw in on the floor and grabbed a clean on. Gaius left the water the small table and left Merlin alone. After Merlin was sure all the blood was gone he headed out of the room and to the door.

"Where are you going?" Gaius asked watching the boy.

"I have to go get something." Merlin answered grabbing his bag. Making sure it was empty first and heading to the chamber that Saoirse stayed in. When he opened the door he could still smell the soup she washed her hair with. He took a deep breath and entered, closing the door quietly behind him.

On top of the bed was a small chest. When he got closer he saw what was engraved into the dark wood. He couldn't help but smile to himself. It could only be opened with magic. He whispered the words he read off the top of the chest and the lock untwined itself. Merlin was impressed, it was beautiful. The chest popped opened and he peeked inside.

Inside was the other book that Saoirse had, more complicated spells mostly healing spells still. There was a smaller book underneath. Merlin picked it up and inspected it. It was a notebook. Merlin flipped through it, Saoirse wrote of all the people she meet and healed. Not only after she left her kingdom but when she was there. She even wrote of when Arthur pushed her into the lake. Merlin could tell that she started it when she was younger, flipping through the pages she could see her handwriting mature.

Merlin flipped the pages until he got to the end of the book. On the last page, the note her mother wrote to her was there. He picked it up to see a different kind of entry in the book. The others were short and dated this one wasn't it just had his and Arthur's name on it.

**Arthur and Merlin, my dear friends, Do not let this be your tragedy. -Saoirse.**

Merlin smiled as he read it and closed the small note book. He put the other magic book in his bag and went to find Arthur. He knew that the little note book should go to him. The King was in his chambers sitting at the table. He looked like he was lost in thought when Merlin walked in.

Arthur looked up when he realized that Merlin was there.

"You're actually on time," Arthur pointed out. "But you didn't bring my breakfast." The King pointed out.

"I was expecting you to die of shock from me being early so I didn't think a need for food." Merlin answered sarcastically.

"You look like hell." Arthur commented. "Did you have another nightmare?" The King asked concerned but Merlin shook his head.

"No, Sire," Merlin answered. "Telling you was a release and now I know whether alive or dead that sorcerer cannot hurt me or get into my head. So thank you for listening to me, Arthur." Arthur smiled and looked up at Merlin sadly.

"I'm glad." Arthur sighed. "The Knights found Saoirse horse this morning." He said and Merlin nodded. "King Tallon killed her didn't he?" Arthur asked Merlin. Merlin couldn't say anything, he just nodded his head. Arthur looked so angry. "I sent word to her sister, the message is to only be told to her alone and in person." Merlin held out the notebook to Arthur. Arthur looked down at it puzzled.

"It was Saoirse's," Merlin started. Arthur looked up at him sadly. He shook his head, ready to protest taking it from Merlin. "She wrote of all the good she did, she even wrote of when you pushed her into the lake." Arthur couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Did she really?" He asked smiling. Merlin nodded. Arthur took the book and flipped through it to the last page. Merlin kept the letter that Saoirse's mother wrote and shook his head at the short message she let for them. "She was always like that you know," Arthur started. "Never wanted anyone to feel hurt or sad. I pushed her into the lake and when I went to apologize she told me that I may have won this round but the next one was hers." Merlin smiled along with the King. "Thank you for this Merlin." He said putting the book by the bed leaving his hand on it for an extra second. Merlin just nodded. The King turned back to Merlin and looked at him suspiciously. "But you are all right now?" He asked.

"Yeah," Merlin said sounding relieved and he had to admit, he may be a bit tired but he did feel relieved. Arthur knew of his time with the Sorcerer and with telling the King it made that slight hold the evil sorcerer had on him burst. That small piece that was left in his mind was gone. "I can't hear him, he's finally gone." Merlin smiled at the King and Arthur saw that spark that was always in his friends eyes.

"Lets get out of here." Arthur said walking towards the door. "You can drop your bag off and we can go to the training fields." Arthur said opening the door and nodded for Merlin to got first.

"Why, are you training the Knights?" Merlin asked confused. Arthur shook his head and laughed and threw an arms over Merlin's shoulder.

"I think it's about time you were shown how to use a sword." Arthur stated Merlin tried to protest but the King continued. "You need to know how to defend yourself or since you constantly throw yourself into danger for me you should at least know basic swordsmanship."

"I don't think that a good idea…" Merlin tired but Arthur hushed him.

"Nonsense!" Arthur laughed. "You're not getting out of this, now lets go!"

"Are you going to throw me in a lake if I refuse." Merlin asked sarcastically and Arthur laughed again.

-End.

/

**AN: I hope you've all enjoyed! I didn't expect so many to like the character I created and I feel bad for killing her off! Sorry! But I hope you enjoy the read and thank you so much! Have a good day and/or night! All Spelling and grammar errors are mine!**


End file.
